Lost Into You
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Timmy is now an outcast with no friends and family left. In a change of events, he meets Tootie again as they both share the pain and regret inside. What seems to be a friendly reunion will soon turn into a feeling that will ignite both their hearts. Rated T for language, violence, suggested lyrics/songs, and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first time writing a Fairly Oddparents fanfic. Don't judge me because of my work, please. Anyway, this is a teen story of Timmy and Tootie being together after dealing with a few hardships in the past and starting something new in their life. Hope you like it!_

Chapter 1: Friendly Reunion

The bell rang as the students were practically jumping out the windows to now plan for so much fun on the three-day weekend. School was closed Monday due to Mr. Crocker blowing up half the school for locating fairies. And speaking of fairies, there was one who was waiting inside the classroom for all the teens to exit the school without being trampled. His name was Timmy Turner(16) and he is a sophomore at Dimmsdale High. He has long brown hair without his pink hat and blue eyes. His outfit has changed into a pink buttoned shirt with a black tie(nothing fancy; casual style), black undershirt, blue jeans, spiked wristbands, and white sneakers.

Timmy was just drawing some pictures of famous superhero, the Crimson Chin, without knowing how great he can trace and draw with artistic talent. Still, he was a little sad during his middle school years. When he was 14, Timmy had a call from the police that they reported his parents were in a car accident. Rushing fifteen minutes later, Timmy was too late to save his mom and dad. Knowing that he was angry at them for leaving him behind with an evil babysitter, he regretted to not say sorry to them. A funeral was made, though Timmy didn't want anyone to attend since he missed a few weeks of school. But it was an excuse since he never did head to the funeral.

At age 15, his godparents were upset at each other. Cosmo was mad at Wanda for her little chat with Juandissimo a few nights when he discovered that she was cheating on him. After catching them in the act, Cosmo soon left everything and was gone out of their lives. Poof suffered worse as he lost his father and now Wanda was receiving medical attention after having a nervous breakdown from Cosmo leaving her and his son. Poof was sent away somewhere far as Timmy lost his godparents and god brother.

But still, Timmy had Sparky and they had to make the best of it. Timmy heard silence and it was a sign for him to go home. He barely had the chance to see his friends again as AJ was accepted into Harvard University and Chester moved so his father can live a life without shame in Dimmsdale.

Timmy decides to walk for a while and get some fresh air. He doesn't want to think over some bad memories more as he walks over to a nearby bench. Timmy then notices someone was sitting there while reading a graphic novel book. And by the way the person dressed, it was a girl.

"Hey, miss. Is this seat taken?" Timmy asked kindly.

"No, go ahead." The girl said as she then puts the book down. But as her book was down, the girl's face was shown. Timmy gasped to know who the girl was. And the girl did the same as she knew him very well.

"Tootie?"

"Timmy?"

It was Tootie, all right. The same girl that fell in love with him since Dimmsdale Elementary. She was now different as she has no braces, long black hair with blue streaks, and wearing the same glasses. Her outfit was a black-buttoned shirt with a heartbreak logo tie, red skirt, fishnet stockings, and black heel shoes.

"Oh, my God! It's great to see you again! Where have you been?" Tootie said as she hugged him. Timmy didn't mind as he hugs back.

Timmy and Tootie became best friends after AJ and Chester moved. Tootie was always in love with Timmy Turner, but that ended when he was going out with Trixie Tang. Her heart was broken from that time as she cried for the past three day. Five if you count her sister Vicky making it worse for her. But one day, she saw him at her doorstep and wondered why he wanted to see her.

Timmy came to apologize for what he did to break her heart and knew that she loved him. He even asked if they would start over and be friends. Tootie was still sad, but touched that he would be friends with her. Even though he's dating Trixie, she'll always be there for him.

"Eh, I've been doing school work." Timmy said in a steady tone.

"You? Doing school work?!" Shocking Tootie to not believe it. "You can't be Timmy because he gets all 'F's'!"

Timmy laughs softly. "Well, I decided to not slack off and do some work once in a while. Plus, I got an 'A-plus' in History. Everyone, however, suck pretty bad."

Tootie giggled at his antics. She never gotten tired of his jokes and stories he always share to her. "I'm happy you're doing great, Timmy!"

"Thanks," Timmy smiled at her. "You mind if I sit down?"

"I don't mind, Timmy." Tootie replied happily as they both sat down. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. How about you start?" Timmy offered kindly.

"Thanks." Tootie said. "Things are doing great for me as I was given a scholarship for creative writing."

"That's awesome, Tootie!" Timmy exclaimed. "What did you have to do?"

"I just made my own style of poetry and it was noted for best written performance by the Dean himself." Tootie explains.

"I didn't know you write poetry," Timmy complied.

"I've started writing since I was six. Every time I had a bad day, I always write it out and save it for later in case I feel like reading it again." Tootie clarified.

"Wow, I never knew. You seem so much talented." Timmy was awestruck at how Tootie was deeply a poet of her own life.

"It's a gift my mother said to me. Also, my sister is in jail now." Tootie blurted out.

"Whoa! When did this happen?" Timmy said shockingly.

"It happened about a few weeks ago. She was 'babysitting' this kid over a few blocks from us and she did the same babysitting routine like always. But this time, it was different. Her torture has led an innocent boy into a coma from a bathroom incident. Miraculously, the child survived an electrocution and had to be treated fairly as Vicky got hers. She was sentenced to 15 years in prison because of it. But sadly for her, Vicky had a huge record of her services and each child pleaded of her actions. It was now a life sentence and she was never getting out any time soon." Tootie explains as it left Timmy baffled to what she told him.

"Wow, I-I can't believe she's gone like that! Sorry to hear that." Timmy said in a soft tone.

"Don't be, Timmy! She got what she deserved and I hope she suffer for it." Tootie spat with bitter venom in her voice.

Timmy did nothing but rub her back and said, "Well, did your parents feel sad about it?"

"Actually, they were glad that she was gone as we were freed from her sick, demented ways. We went out to celebrate, but we weren't the only ones to hear about Vicky's departure." Tootie said.

"I'm glad you've had fun, Tootie." Timmy complied with a soft smile.

"And speaking of fun, how were you and Trixie doing? I bet she's been giving you the royal treatment lately, huh?" Tootie playfully nudging his shoulder for laughs.

"Um, well... I wouldn't say me and her are on speaking terms right now." Timmy replied as Tootie was confused to why he said that.

"How come, Timmy?" Tootie asked as she brought out her thermos with some juice inside. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I can tell you. But it might shock you." Timmy reassured her.

Tootie giggled. "Timmy, I've heard worse. What can you possibly tell me that is shocking?"

As she drinks up, Timmy deeply sighed and answered, "I, Timmy Turner, broke up with Trixie Tang."

And at that quick second, Tootie's eyes were widened as she spits her drink out of her mouth. "YOU DID WHAT?!" The girl shouted as she faces her friend.

"I said I broke up with Trixie," Timmy repeated as he sees his friend feeling shocked beyond all repairs.

Tootie couldn't believe it! Timmy broke up with the most popular girl in school. If that happened, the world would implode and it will be sucked into a vortex, at which nothing would survive. "How is that possible?! Trixie never gets dumped by her boyfriends! She always dumps them! How in the world did you manage to do that?!"

Timmy rubbed his head and chuckled softly. "Well, this mostly by accident..."

**-Flashback; Three Weeks Ago-**

_After the bell rang for the final bell of school, the classrooms were empty as students were leaving class for today. Timmy was listening to his MP3 as he walks right up to his locker. It was his boring period in History class as he mostly just end up passing it. But unknown to him, someone was coming behind him as he was unlocking his combination lock._

_"Hey, Timmy Turner! We need to talk!" The voice sounded mad and bitter as it was Trixie Tang who was trying to get his attention._

_Timmy Turner opens up his locker door and looks at his mirror to see his girlfriend behind. Timmy sighed as he turns to say, "What is it, babe?"_

_Trixie was looking mad and took his MP3 player from his hand and smashed it with her heels. This got the attention of all the other students as Timmy was annoyed by her actions. "Don't you 'babe' me, you asshole! Where the hell were you last night?!"_

_"I was studying for my work as always. Don't blame me if I didn't make it to your own sad social." Timmy said in an annoyed tone._

_"Not only did you not show up, but you never answered my text or calls lately! Do you have any idea who you are dating?!" Trixie shouted as Timmy was still calm._

_"Look, Trixie. I know you can have your ways of keeping yourself up to the top with your popularity status. But to me, I'd rather not say. Right now, I got to get back home and just do what I do," Timmy said as he closed his locker and left her._

_Trixie was getting angrier and said something that shook Timmy's world. "At least I don't have a family who is always poor and stupid like their deadbeat child! No wonder they're dead!"_

_The crowd stood silent as Timmy then turns around to face her with no anger in his voice. He has lost all the care in the world after losing his childhood and family members that were close to him._

_"Wow. You think I lived a poor life? No. I lived a life of hell while dealing with so many things inside me that broke me. I had a life filled with my own parents leaving me with a babysitter from hell and I get bullied every day for no reason at all. You know, I really love the fact that you have made my day happy ever since I started dating you. But after a few months, I thought differently when I only wanted someone a certain bond with me. You screwed it up when you needed a personal pack mule to do your stuff for you. I gave you everything, but you never even have the chance to accept me. But you know, I'm glad I dated you. Because I get to see the real you which were wrong and sick." Timmy's words were calm and convicted as Trixie was stunned to ever hear him say that to her._

_"What are you trying to say?!" Trixie impatiently said._

_"We're done, bitch. Find another man to try and mess you over than me." Timmy said clearly as the students were gasping in horror to what Timmy has just did and said to the most popular girl in high school. Trixie was full of rage as one kid actually dumped her without a care as Timmy left her in her own world._

_But before he left, Trixie's bodyguard confronted him and said, "You thinking of apologizing, punk?"_

_"You thinking of getting out of my way?" Timmy spat back at him._

_"And what makes you think you can get pass me?" The guard said as he cracks his knuckles and preparing to fight Timmy._

_But what he didn't realize is that Timmy already prepared himself real nicely..._

**-End Flashback-**

"You beat him up after breaking up with Trixie Tang?! That's suicide!" Tootie said in horror. "Did you win?!"

Timmy nodded. "After the fight, Trixie was so pissed that she barely checked on her bodyguard. I told the principal to give me detention since I didn't care anymore. But instead, I was given the week off after she understood what I've been through."

"Well, at least you're safe. Otherwise, I will be scared if something else happens to you." Tootie said with care.

"Thanks for the concern, but I can handle myself." Timmy reassured her.

But before he said more, Tootie placed her hand on his and enclosed it tightly. Timmy felt this and looks at her with a confused look.

"Timmy, I care for you. I know Chester and A.J. are gone, but you still have people that cares for you. I'm sorry about your parents and I wish I would've been to the funeral for you. If you need anything, I'll be there for you, Timmy. Don't forget that, ok?"

Timmy didn't know what to say at first, but his heart started beating after having to be close to her. Timmy just smiled and said, "Thanks, Tootie. But you know, I was wondering if I can get a hug from you. I really miss that from when we were kids."

"Sure, Timmy, anything for you." Tootie replied as they were embracing each other with their arms wrapped around their waists. It was a good feeling that Timmy felt and it was never this affectionate that Trixie did. He really did miss this kind of feeling and wish it would never be over.

But then, black clouds were rolling in and rain was falling down the two teens. Timmy and Tootie were getting wet as they pulled away.

"Come on! I'll get you somewhere warm." Timmy said as he grabs her hand and getting her to follow him.

"To where?" Tootie asked.

"How about my place?" Timmy offered.

"Sure, I'll go there!" Tootie replied as they quickly head toward Timmy's home.

**To Be Continued...**

_So here's chapter one. Not much to say about this fanfic but I needed to start writing at least one emotional story to see how it goes. Let me know how I do and give me some ideas for the next chapter. Crow out!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Rainy Night Confessions**

The two teens were getting drenched in the rain as they made it to his house. Timmy would've happily take her to her house, but they moved out of the area Timmy lives in. Timmy opens the door and they enter quickly before they could catch something worse. Once inside, Tootie looks around to see the place being the same as she remembers the last time she visited Timmy.

"Like what you did to the place, Timmy," commented Tootie.

"Yeah, this wasn't me. My dog did the cleaning here." Timmy stated.

Tootie was surprised to hear that. "Your dog did this?"

Timmy nodded as he whistles and calls out, "Sparky! Here, boy!"

Faster than lightning itself, something went straight at Timmy and pushed him down. Tootie wonders what it was but heard laughter as she sees Timmy's pet dog, Sparky, on top of him.

"Hey, Sparky! Nice to see you, too." Timmy said as he rubs his pet's head. But he then looks at his dog as Sparky was curious to who the girl was by his pet owner. "Sparky, this is Tootie. She's one of my closet friends. Say 'hi' to her."

Sparky barked as Tootie smiled to pet him like Timmy did. "So, Timmy, where did you get him from?"

"I bought him at a pet store a few weeks back before my other pals went away. The store onwer said he was a different breed like any other that he tends to do like we do: cook, clean, play ball, and literally talk for real." Timmy explains which surprised Tootie.

"He can talk?! That's so cool! But...why doesn't he speak?" Tootie asked curiously.

Timmy sighed and said, "He had to go through surgery and get better. But something went wrong and his vocal cords were snapped. Right now, he can only bark for a while until his next appointment."

"Oh, you poor thing! That must've been terrible," Tootie said with a cute pout and rubbing Sparky's belly. Sparky was enjoying the touch as he began to stomp his feet.

Timmy chuckled and said, "Seems like he likes the touch."

Tootie giggled as she got up. "Um, can you excuse me for a second? I need to call my parents that I'm with you."

"Sure, go ahead." Timmy complied as Tootie head towards the kitchen.

_"Tootie, is that you?"_ Tootie's mom asked on the other line.

"Hey, mom, it's me. Sorry I couldn't make it home." Tootie reassured her.

_"Are you okay? Are you somewhere dry?" _The woman asked with concern.

"Yes, ma'am! I'm with Timmy at his house. So I'm good." Tootie replied.

Tootie's mom sighed in relief. _"Oh, that's good."_

"Well, I don't know if the rain might end, but I was hoping that I could stay over for tonight." Tootie suggested to her mom.

_"If he wants you to, then I don't mind. Just make sure you're having him wear protection."_ The woman stated.

"MOM! I-It's not like that!" Tootie blushed red after what her mother said.

_"Hey, you'll never know when it might happen. Love you, honey! Bye!" _Tootie's mom said.

"Love you, too! Bye!" Tootie replied as she hung up and heard footsteps.

"Hey, Tootie. Who was that?" Timmy asked curiously.

"Oh, it was my mom. Say, Timmy, do you mind if I stay here for tonight?" Tootie asked.

"Well, the rain won't stop until tomorrow. Sure, you can!" Timmy answered.

"Thank you, Timmy...AH-CHOO!" Tootie let out a soft and cute sneeze.

"Oh! I think you are catching a cold! There's a shower upstairs in the third room on the right. And if you want some clothes, you can borrow mine from the next room." Timmy instructed.

"Thanks, Timmy." Tootie smiled as she quickly left to get out of her wet clothes and take a quick shower.

"Hmm, I might need to do the same," Timmy said to himself as he decides to find some clothes of his own.

Timmy was now sitting on the couch while watching _Crash Nebula: The Movie_ and petting Sparky's head. As the movie was getting good, he heard someone coming down the stairs. Timmy turns arounds to see Tootie drying off her hair while wearing Timmy's white tank top and his Crimson Chin boxers. Timmy was wearing his white shirt and black shorts.

Timmy was blushing hard to see her wearing his clothes like this, but this was making his heart doing complete backflips. "Um...nice outfit."

"Timmy Turner, I didn't know you wear these kind of boxers." Tootie said teasingly.

"I-I-I keep t-them f-f-for sentimental r-reason," Timmy stuttered while blushng more.

"Really? Then maybe I should just take them off and..." Tootie replied while grabbing the shorts and slightly tugging them down.

"N-N-NO! You're cool! You can keep them on!" Timmy quickly replied as Tootie giggled.

"Relax, Timmy. I was just playing!" Tootie said and Timmy sighed in relief.

Tootie joins Timmy and Sparky to watch the movie as things were quiet. Tootie was looking at the corner of her eyes to see Timmy watching the movie without a care in the world.

_'He seems so calm, yet he barely says anything now,' _Tootie thought as she was wondering what her friend was thinking about. "Timmy?"

"Yes, Tootie?" Timmy asked as he looks away from the movie.

"I know this may sound harsh but...do you ever feel alone? And how did you ever afford this?" Tootie hated when she said that and hopes he wasn't mad.

Timmy sighed deeply and looks straight into her eyes. He said, "I do for a little bit. My friends left me, my parents are dead, and I broke up with that snobby rich girl. The only thing that keeps me going is Sparky here."

Tootie puts on a small smile and said, "That's great."

"And for this house? I went over to the guy at the funeral place to hear about my parents' will. For some crazy reason, they put everything on some damn basketball that doesn't even look like me. The man was confused to why they did that, so he made an agreement with me." Timmy stated.

"He gave it to you," Tootie inquired.

"Exactly. My parents should have been smarter than that after they left me with Vicky while they go around and have their own fun. Leaving all their possessions to an inanimate object," Timmy said as if he sounds irritated.

"At least you put on a brave face and handle the problems greatly." Tootie reassured her friend.

"Thanks," Timmy replied as he smiled, "and I'm not mad that you asked me that. I probably bet that you had some laughs yourself."

Hearing that made Tootie feel a little down. Sadly, she looks away as Tootie was almost remembering some harsh times.

Timmy sees this and thought he must've said the wrong thing. "Oh, T-Tootie, I-I'm sorry. Did I say something bad?"

"You're okay, Timmy. It's just that...I haven't been doing too good lately after we didn't see each other as friends." Tootie replied with a hurtful tone.

Timmy placed his hands on hers and scooted a little closer. "What happened? Tootie, please explain."

Tootie took a deep breath and exhale deeply. "Timmy...I was scared. My childhood was a nightmare when dealing with my big sister. My parents were afraid to do anything about her torturing me that they stood there and watch the horror. I don't blame them for what she did to me.

During middle school, I was always picked on by this school bully named Jesse and she keeps calling me names that just hurts me. I was always on my best behavior and she keeps abusing me every time I cross paths with her. And the last time I saw her, Jesse took my poems and burns them in front of my face while I was grabbed by her two friends. All those years I have kept my life's work that it broke me inside to watch it turn to ashes.

The next day, I saw the news that Jesse was declared dead after drinking and driving through the interstate. Deep down, I was really happy that she was gone. But when I became a high school freshmen, I was treated okay and people were nice to me. I even saw you one day with Trixie and saw how you were looking a little upset while you were carrying her stuff. I wanted to talk to you, but you were with the popular kids and I didn't want to waste your time.

When I got to my next class, I met a new friend named Max. He seems like a nice guy and he helped me around high school for a few weeks. Max was nice to me and he was pretty cute for a junior. But one night, something happened as I thought everything was going so well."

Timmy heard a breaking tone in her voice that startled him as he was wondering what happens next. Timmy felt worried that smething terrible happened to her. He came up close to her and grasped Tootie.

"Tootie...what happened?" His voice was scared and filled with concern as Tootie looks at her hand enclosed onto his.

"One night...He asked me to come over to his place and see if I can help him with some work. I went over to Max's home and he invited me in. We were in his room and I helped him with his geometry homework. But as I was explaining to him about the work, Max kissed me!

I was freaked out to why he did that and I was mad that he did that without a reason. I started to yell and leave, but he took my arm and tried to explain. I didn't want to hear it as I struggled to get away from him. But Max...He slapped me and *sob* threw me to the walls." Tootie's eyes were starting to have tears in her eyes.

"I-I was frightened and he started to call me the worst names possible to call a female. He l-locked the door *sob* and threw *sob* me a-again. And when he g-got all over m-m-me..."

Tootie was then crying her heart out as Timmy comforts her into an embracing hug. Timmy didn't need to hear the rest as he knew what has happened. But he dreads to ask her the question.

"Tootie. Did Max...?" Timmy paused as he felt her head moving, signaling that he did in the worst possible way. Timmy held on to her tightly and embracing her to let it out.

"I-I felt s-so weak! I t-thought *sob* he was m-m-my friend! W-Why would *sob* he d-do t-that t-to me?!" Tootie was crying harder that it woke Sparky up.

Timmy began to cradle Tootie and rubbing her back for a nice gesture. "It's okay, Tootie. I'm here for you. No girl should ever go through what should've never happen. You deserved better, Tootie."

Timmy was blaming himself for not being there for her and wished that he would've been a true friend to help her out. Inside his heart, Timmy felt like an idiot for not accepting Tootie in his life instead of Trixie. He decides to change all that and making sure that Tootie will be safe from harm's way.

Fifteen minutes has passed and Tootie stopped her crying. Timmy was hearing nothing but silence as he soon felt Tootie moving her head. Their eyes stared into each other as he never notices how her eyes were soft and beautiful. Tootie was feeling lost into Timmy's eyes as they make her seem safe and protected.

Both of them were now smiling happily as Tootie was feeling a little better. Able to speak, Tootie said, "Thank you..."

"Anytime, Tootie." Timmy said as he kissed her forehead.

Tootie blushed red after what Timmy did. The touch was soft and she felt serene. Tootie nuzzled back onto his chest and smiled.

Timmy was happy to see her better now that he is reunited with his friend again. But still, Timmy thought of something. _'While you go to sleep, Tootie, there's something I need to do.'_

**-Max's House-**

The walls were turning black as the flames roared inside the house. Max was trying to escape his home before being succumb by black clouds and red flames.

Max was in his home sleeping as he was hearing some strange noises. But he ignores it and kept on sleeping. After a few minutes of sleep, Max was smelling something burning. Max thought he left something on the oven, but he was dead wrong as his room was covered in flames!

Max quickly ran to his window, but it was bolted shut. He tries to open the door, but they were blocked and locked outside. Each exit was blocked and bolted shut as he was coughing harshly. But as he tries to break through the windows, Max looks outside to see a dark figure who was waving at him.

The student was confused to who he was and saw the figure taking off his hood. The shock from Max was unimaginable as he sees Timmy Turner.

"HELP MEEEEE!" Max screamed in agony as now the house was weakening from the flames as the ceiling was coming down. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Timmy watches the scene as Max's home came crumbling down and crushing him inside. Timmy just stood there and looks away slowly while he covers his head with the hoodie again. As he left, Timmy had an evil smirk on his face and said, "Burn in hell..."

He soon disappears into the mist from the rain as the house still burns and leaving the remains into ashes.

**To Be Continued...**

_Criminal, yes. But seriously, I couldn't stand two things: bullying and rape. You know the phrase, "Karma's a bitch"? Well, there you have it. Sorry it had to be like that, but this is something new and Timmy wants the revenge for having Max hurting a girl like Tootie. To be honest, I never see a spark between Timmy and Trixie and I'm making sure Timmy choose the right girl. Please review and I hope to hear some more ideas to this fanfic! Later!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Just Friends...**

It was Saturday morning as Tootie was in the kitchen making some cereal. She was curious to where her best friend might be after last night. But still, Tootie cares a lot about him and hope he's safe. She heads inside the living room and turns on the television set. But at that moment, the news was on.

_**"Good morning, Dimmsdale! This is Chet Ubetcha with the most tragic news! Dimmsdale High student, Max Dixon, was declared dead after his house was burned down by the flames inside. The police officials say that the fire may have been caused by a faulty wiring problem. But unfortunately, Max was never strong enough to survive."**_

"Hmph! That will serve you right for raping me, you sick bastard," Tootie spat as she turns the channel.

But then, she heard a faint sound. Tootie thought it was nothing as she turns some more channels. The sound grew louder as if it was music. It was a sound of the guitar and Totie was curious.

"It can't be! But can it be him?" Tootie said to herself as she searched for the sound upstairs. It soon lead her to the attic as she was looking around to hear the sound. It was then that she spotted Timmy Turner and he was playing on his own guitar that has the body of a star.

But before she would say anything, Timmy starts to sing as Tootie's heart was beating to hear his most gentle voice.

[Papa Roach-Reckless]

_Please forgive me while I turn out the lights_  
_Watch this haunted day turn into a wasted night_  
_So cut me off-throw me down_  
_Cause I'm reckless, I'm a reckless goddamn son of a bitch!_

_I'm reckless_  
_So reckless_  
_God save me from this madness(2x)_

Tootie was speechless to how well he sings. But she wanted to hear more as she walks up close to him.

_I'm walking on broken glass from the wreckage of my past_  
_I'm locked up in a cage 'cause I'm a prisoner of my ways_  
_So cut me off-throw me out_  
_'cause I'm reckless, I'm a reckless goddamn son of a bitch!_

_I'm reckless_  
_So reckless_  
_God save me from this madness(2x)_

_Thank god I've got a women with my name across her heart_  
_Loving me ain't easy, loving me is hard_  
_I'm sorry about the madness but that's the way its gotta be_  
_'cause it takes a crazy woman to love a reckless man like me _

_I'm reckless_  
_So reckless_  
_God save me from this madness(4x)_

[End Song]

Timmy finished singing as he patted Sparky's head. Suddenly, he heard clapping as he turns to see Tootie.

"Timmy, that was...wow!" Tootie said with a happy sigh.

Timmy smiled a little and placed his guitar down. "How long have you've been here?"

"From when you started singing. I didn't even know you could play that well." She said with amazement.

Timmy chuckles softly and replied, "Well, I started playing when I was 10. It helps me think better and clear my problems away."

"I see," Tootie came up closer to him and sat down. "Did you ever show your talent to Trixie?"

"Nah, I didn't even try to do that for her. I did, however, requested her a song, but she made it looks like garbage." Timmy said.

"She really need to be more grateful to have someone care that much for her. Otherwise, she'll just die alone with only her money and total strangers on her deathbed." Tootie spat sincerely.

Timmy smiled and replied, "It could happen one day."

Tootie giggled as she looks at the window that was drawing the lights. The sun was out and the skies show no sign of clouds anywhere. "It's such a beautiful day outside."

"I don't blame you." Timmy then had an idea. "Say, Tootie, how about we go to the mall for a bit?"

"That sounds like fun. Also, I got a text from my mother this morning saying that her and dad were gone for the weekend." Tootie explains.

"At least we can hang out together like old times." Timmy said with a smile.

"That's sounds great, Timmy. Just let me change into my clothes real quick, ok?" Tootie implied. Timmy nodded as the two teens get dressed for some weekend fun.

Tootie was astounded by the fact that Timmy Turner has his own chopper bike. After they got dressed and head inside his garage to see what kind of vehicle Timmy rides. Tootie didn't know he can drive, but that didn't stop Timmy from surprising her.

"Wow! I didn't know you had a motorcycle!" Tootie gasped.

"Yeah, I never driven this old thing for a while now. I let my dog drive it at times." Timmy notices that Tootie was about to speak, but stops her. "It's a long story."

Tootie closed her mouth and let it be. Timmy gave her the helmet and grabs another to put on his head. He turns the engine on and sees the gas tank was full. As the garage door opens, Timmy drove out from the garage and into the streets.

"Is your house safe from your dog?" Tootie asked her friend.

"Don't worry about Sparky. He tends to protect the house from intruders. A few months ago, a burglar came breaking in and my dog pointed a bazooka at him." Timmy explains to Tootie.

"Wow, your dog is something!" Tootie exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Timmy said as they head for the mall.

**-Dimmsdale Mall-**

Timmy and Tootie arrived on time and knew it would be a busy day since it was the weekend. The stores were opening and the food court was fuming the area with a delicate scent of fresh items made to order.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Timmy asked Tootie.

"I don't know. It's been a while since I've been back here." Tootie replied.

"Well, don't worry! You just show where you want to go and I'll handle the rest. I'm buying!" Timmy said with a smile.

"Are you sure, Timmy? I mean, I don't want you to spend your money on me. It wouldn't feel right." Tootie said with honesty.

Timmy chuckled softly. "It's alright, Tootie! Besides, I was given a large sum of money after the funeral."

"Like how much?" Tootie asked kindly.

"About 800,000 dollars," Timmy said clearly.

"WHAT?!" Tootie shouted inside the mall as the crowd looks at who screamed. Timmy covers her mouth and laughs nervously at the stares given to them.

He led them to the elevator and decided to explain from there. "Yeah, my family may look like they are poor, but they were richer than ever."

"And they were about to give their inheritence to a basketball?! Wow, your parents are weird." Tootie stated.

Timmy sighed. "You don't know the half of it."

"Well, I always wanted to get the latest issue of the new Crimson Crin comic books." Tootie suggested.

"I didn't know you read them," Timmy exclaims as they left the elevator.

Tootie answered, "They're not that bad if you get them! Plus: I get to see how the Crimson Chin and Cleft defeat The Bronze Kneecap and Country Boy."

"Wow, you must love the Crimson Chin, huh?" Timmy said.

"Actually, I'm mostly interested in Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder. He's such a cutie and extremely hot!" Tootie sighs dreamingly.

This made Timmy blush red to how Tootie describes his superhero alter ego. He never knew that Tootie had a thing for Cleft and was feeling uneasy telling her who he was. "Y-Yeah, so I-I've heard."

Tootie looks at her friend and sees him turning red. "Are you okay, Timmy? You aren't feeling sick, are you?"

Timmy shook his head and smiles nervously at her. "Oh, I-I'm fine, Tootie! I was just...thinking of something."

"Okay, Timmy. whatever you say." Tootie complied as Timmy sighed in relief.

**-Comic Zone-**

As they were inside the comic book store, Timmy and Tootie were looking inside and browsing around to find the latest comic Tootie was dying to search for. But as the two teens were looking, the customers(*cough* Nerds) were watching them secretly. Why? Because they never witness a girl coming inside a sanctuary made for them.

Timmy notices this and ignores them. He helps Tootie with a few issues and got some comics of his own for him and Sparky. They had about 30 comics in Timmy's hands and Tootie leads him to the cash register.

Timmy sat the comics down and got the store clerk's attention. "Hey, Gary!"

The clerk, Gary, turns to see his favorite customer. "Timmy, what a surprise! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Eh, just dealing with school work." Timmy complied.

Gary then then turns to see Tootie by him and curious to know who she was. "Excuse me, miss? Never seen you here before."

"Oh, I'm new here!" Tootie said.

"I see. We never had a female come into this store before. This is a first time for everything." Gary mentions to her.

"I'm with Timmy here! I hope that's not a problem," Tootie said with concern.

"Oh, it's cool! I just didn't know that Timmy has a girlfriend who likes comics like us." Gary said.

This made Timmy and Tootie blush from Gary's remark. "I-It's not like that!" Timmy retorted.

"Yeah, w-we're j-just f-friends!" Tootie added.

"Well, if you say so. Your total is $55.75. But if you still have your membership card, it's 50% off!" Gary stated to Timmy.

"I still got it, dude." Timmy pulls out his card and place it near the scanner. The comics were paid and the teens left the store.

"Later, Timmy! Come again!" Gary shouted to his customer as Timmy waves back.

"So, where to next?" Tootie asked.

"Well...how about the arcade?" Timmy suggested.

"Sure!" Tootie said in agreement as they ran to their next destination.

**-Master Arcade-**

Timmy was having a great time as he was shooting some aliens in the video game he's playing. The more he was shooting, tickets were starting to come out rapidly from his marksmanship. Tootie was not bad herself as she was jamming on a guitar controller and hitting the right notes.

Both of them were almost close to hitting the high score and tickets were spewing in front of them. And with one final note and shot, the two beat the games and had the gamers hearing the alarm ringing. It was the sound of victory as they cheered the winners. Before collecting their tickets, Timmy and Tootie put their names on the screen.

**Alien Death Squad:** _Timmy T.-2,930,354_

**Throne Of Rockerz:** _Tootie M.-1,523,012_

Adding their tickets up, it was exactly 100,000 tickets as it was enough for two prizes. Timmy got himself an acoustic guitar and Tootie got herself a sapphire crystal necklace. After claiming their prizes, they left and went down to the food court.

**-Food Court-**

"Timmy, that is disgusting!"

"Hey, you have to try it one day!"

Timmy and Tootie were having some laughs as they bought a huge box of pizza and Tootie grabs a soda. Timmy went over to Starbucks and bought himself a mocha mint-chip frappe. Tootie was laughing that Timmy would buy something so weird.

"There is no way I'm trying that with you!" Tootie giggled.

"Oh, come on! I bet it will go with my own invention I'm making." Timmy said.

Tootie asked, "Which is...?"

"Peanut-Butter Chocolate Eggnog milkshake," Timmy explains as Tootie turns green from the thought of it.

"EWWWW! You are sick, Timmy, you are sick in the head!" Tootie exclaims.

"Don't knock it till you try it! You'll see," Timmy said he drank his milkshake.

Tootie was loving his company and was happy to be with him after not seeing him for so long. She was actually feeling a lot better now that she's with Timmy. After what has happened to her, she deserved it. "Timmy?"

"Yes, Tootie?" Timmy asked after sipping his drink.

"I just want to say...thank you for taking me here. That's very sweet of you," Tootie said with a small blush.

Timmy soon blushed red and felt nervous about what Tootie said to him. "N-No problem, Tootie. I t-thought you might deserve it after I was an idiot for blowing you off a few years back."

"It's okay, Timmy. I forgive you. Both of us were having some rough times, that's all. But I'm glad to see you again." Tootie said in a soft tone.

Timmy smiled a bit and said, "Thanks, Tootie."

Tootie giggles and starts to look directly at him. "Timmy?"

"Yeah, Tootie?"

"You are not going to believe what happened on the news today." Tootie said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Max Dixon died last night in a housefire." Tootie stated as this didn't flinch Timmy. He knew what happened when it involves two tanks of gasoline and a single match.

"Whoa, that's heavy." Timmy said calmly.

"Yeah. But I didn't care anyway. He deserves what he get for...r-raping me. But you know, I was just thinking...that maybe that this was some coincidence that he died just like that. I felt that someone was crazy enough to do something like that to save someone else." Tootie stated.

"Like how?" Timmy asked with curiosity.

"Well...I always wanted Max to suffer for what he's done and deserve it. I'm not being mean, but it's a thought. But I knew what happened that night and..." Tootie reached out to Timmy's hand and enclosed it.

Timmy was surprised to realize that Tootie knew what was the cause of Max's death! "How did you know?"

"A person like you could do something reckless and stupid to help a girl out and make her feel protected." Tootie answers calmly.

"So...I guess you're mad at me?" Timmy's heart felt weak after knowing he did something wrong and hopes Tootie could forgive him.

"Timmy...I forgive you. And I know you did that just to save anyone else that Max tries to harm. Don't worry, Timmy, my lips are sealed."

Timmy was amazed by how Tootie knew and didn't plan on telling anyone about how he killed Max. Timmy felt his heart beating and knew that Tootie was truly a good friend to him. Timmy enclosed his hand to hers and smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Tootie"

"You're welcome, Timmy." Tootie said as she leans closer to him and kissed his cheek. Timmy blushed red and looks away as Tootie giggles happily.

The moment soon ends as screams were made as people were running towards the center of the mall. Timmy and Tootie were wondering what was wrong and check the problem out.

"Someone help them!"

"Help is on the way! Just hold on!"

Timmy and Tootie made it to the scene and sees the horror of two small kids dangling for dear life on the third floor of the mall. The kids were screaming as the parents were scared to do anything.

"Timmy, how are you thinking this might end?" Tootie asked in fear.

Timmy was watching the kids and looking around to see if can find a way to save the kids. And by sheer luck, Timmy spots a SpyGear store and ran towards the store. "Be right back!"

Tootie, however, knew she can't watch the kids suffer as she needed to do something. Tootie decides to make a run for it and jumps on the nearest kiosk and leaps to the closest railings she can find.

The crowd was witnessing this and looks at how Tootie was climbing up the second floor and leaping towards the next railings. Not before climbing onto the poster and reaching towards the kids. But she knew they were far from reach as Tootie needed a little help.

But help just arrived when a grappling hook was clanked onto the rails as Tootie looks down to see Timmy tying the end of the rope and climbing up to where they are at in the middle. Timmy reaches the third floor and looks at his friend. "You are one crazy chick!"

"Says the guys whose hanging by the ropes," Tootie laughs as Timmy shook his head. Timmy then looks at the kids. "Hey, leap over here!"

"We can't! W-We're scared!" The boy said as he held on to the blanket him and his sister are on.

"Don't worry! I got you!" Timmy sain sincerely to make sure they are safe. "Just try to swing to me and I'll catch you both!"

The kids didn't know what to do but to do what he says. Slowly, they swing forward to Timmy and back to get a good leap. The blanket was looking its fabric as the kids had no choice but to jump. So they did and Timmy caught them as they held on to him while he held on with his legs and feet.

"Tootie, hold on and grab the boy! I have the girl," Timmy say as he threw the boy to her. The little girl got on the rope and slowly slid down.

Suddenly, he heard something rip as Tootie was looking in horror as the poster was tearing apart. Timmy sees this as sees the little girl safely going down to her parents.

(SFX: **SNAP!**)

"AAAAHHHHH!" Tootie and the boy screamed as the crowd gasped in horror.

"Oh, hell no!" Timmy leaps from the ropes and approached Tootie and the child. Lucky for him, he had another grappling hook and fires at another railing. Once he got the two, Timmy swings to the nearest kiosk and safely lands with Tootie and the boy in his arms.

The crowd cheered and applauded for Timmy's rescuing and Tootie's assistance. The boy drops down from Tootie and was in the arms of his mother. Tootie smiles at Timmy and gave him a kiss on the cheek again.

"My hero," Tootie said softly.

Timmy blushed and realized he was carrying Tootie in his arms. "Um, do you feel like getting down?"

"If you want me to, Timmy, I don't mind." Tootie said as she was off him and on the ground. People were thanking them for their heroics as today wasn't a pretty bad day.

**-Timmy's House-**

**"This is Chet Ubetcha with the news out of this world. Two young children were hanging on dear life by the blanket as things were turning the worse. But in a last-minute effort, two unlikely couple were doing the impossible and saving the youth of tomorrow. The couple were named Timmy Turner and Tootie Maverick as they were given thanks by the people of Dimmsdale and the young children's parents! This Chet Ubetcha saying, "What would this world be without heroes?"**

The television was turned off as Timmy and Tootie were smiling about what happened today. Even Sparky went up to lick them for a good job.

"Hehe, easy boy! You're drenching me in your saliva!" Timmy laugh as Tootie smiled.

"He can't help it if his owner was the hero for those kids. Isn't that right, boy? Oh, yes, it is!" Tootie said while rubbing the dog.

"Well, you weren't bad yourself. How did you climb up there?" Timmy asked.

"I did some parkour in my time. It's was mostly amateur work, but I nailed it." Tootie answered.

"That's so cool! I wish I could learn that one day," Timmy said with confidence.

"One day, I will help you with that. Also, I couldn't believe we have tickets to a concert tomorrow night!" Tootie exclaims.

"Who knew the father was a roadie for the band?" Timmy was curious about that statement.

Tootie yawned and was getting sleepy. "Man, I'm pooped. I don't think I can get up from here."

Timmy suggested something and scoops Tootie up in his arms. Tootie squeaked a bit as a blush crept her face.

"Let me help you with that, my lovely princess." Timmy mockingly bowed his head, earning a giggle from Tootie.

"Swept off my feet by my knight in armour? I'm surprised and grateful! To my room!" She ordered as Timmy carries her upstairs as Sparky follows them.

**To Be Continued...**

_Well, there you have it! Finished it right before midnight! My goodness, I'm tired! But still, Timmy and Tootie are getting off at a fresh start and becoming closer as best friends again. Who know? Things might change them into something more than that! Plus: Timmy singing 'Reckless' by Papa Roach really meant something deep for him and I really don't know the last name for Tootie; so I made one up. More chapters are coming your way as you guys have a nice day! This is Crow saying, __**"I don't own characters(except Max and Gary), songs, or other stuff later on!" **__Later!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, guys! I'm back! You know ever since I've made this fanfic, I've got some good reviews lately. The truth is that I never had a relationship with anyone before. But when I write stories like this, I mostly think that it could happen when someone would meet that special someone one day and share that bond. Anyway, here's chapter four and it involves some music from some good bands I like. Enjoy._

**Chapter 4: The Music In Me**

Another day has passed and Timmy was playing videogames with Tootie while Sparky was cheering his owner on. The game was _Injustice_ and Timmy was taking Tootie down hard.

"Haha! Oh, you are so going down!" Timmy shouted happily.

Tootie smirked. "Oh, really?" Just then, Tootie unleashed her character's super move and suddenly destroys Timmy's character with a huge bang. Timmy's jaw dropped along with his controller. Sparky couldn't believe it himself as Tootie smiled in victory. "You were saying?"

"How?! Your character just does flips and uses guns and mine can shoot lightning!" Timmy remarked.

"Never underestimate Harley Quinn." Tootie replied as she restarts the game. "Wanna go again?"

Timmy just chuckled. "Pass. I need to practice next time to challenge you again."

"You can try, but you can't beat me. Face it, Timmy; you've just met your match." Tootie said mockingly.

Timmy smirks evilly. "Oh, really? You are _so_ going to get it now!" From that moment, Timmy lightly tackled Tootie on the ground and playfully tickles her stomach.

"HAHAHAHA! Q-QUIT I-IT! Y-Y-YOU BRUTE!" Tootie said through laughter as it was her turn to attack Timmy and sit on his stomach while holding his wrists.

Timmy gasped to this position as she was on top of him. "Uh, w-what are you…?

"Oh, you will pay for touching a lady like me." Tootie said with an evil grin. She moves her hand away and placed a finger inside her mouth. She starts to lick it and pull it out to see it wet with drool.

Timmy's eyes were filled with horror as he knew what she will do to him. "No! Not that! Anything but-AAAAGGHHH!"

"WET WILLIE!" Tootie laughed as Sparky cringed to see his owner getting his ear drenched with his friend's slobbering finger. It was going deep down as Timmy squirmed to get free. Tootie loved the scene as she was torturing him badly.

"Okay, okay! Uncle!" Timmy begged as Tootie happily replied. Her finger was out of his ear and she got off of him. Timmy got up and still feels the drool coming in. "Ewww! You are mean!"

Tootie giggled. "You started it!"

"Well…you cheater." Timmy said lamely as he cleans his ear. "Anyway, do you want anything for lunch?"

"Hmm, how about some burgers? I always do know how to cook in front of the grill." Tootie mentioned to him.

"Cool beans. Let's get some things in the kitchen," Timmy said as he leads Tootie to their destination.

But as they were inside…

(SFX: **BOOM!**)

An explosion was made in the kitchen as Timmy and Tootie were freaking out to what was going on. As the smoke cleared, Timmy was shocked to see who came back. Jorgen von Strangle: The toughest fairy in the universe!

"TIMMY TURNER! Great to see you again!" Jorgen shouted happily.

Timmy smiled and said, "Hey, Jorgen, how's-"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Tootie screamed in fear as she sees a stranger in front of them. "STRANGER!"

"Wait, wait! I can explain-"

Failed to respond, Jorgen was then kicked in the face and hurled to the nearest wall. Tootie then jumps up and gives him mid-air kick to the stomach. Still unable to respond, Tootie gave him many punches to the gut and uppercuts him to the ceiling.

"Stranger! Take that! And that!" Tootie shouted as she grabs his hand and slams him back and forth like a seesaw.

"Tootie, stop! It's okay! He's not a stranger; he's an old friend of mine!" Timmy said to get her attention. And it did as she stops hurting Jorgen.

"What, your friend?" Tootie looks down to see Jorgen in bruises and heard him groan in pain. "Oops! My bad."

Jorgen got up from the beating and bends his back in place. "Damn, that girl can hit! She hits harder than my wife."

"Sorry about that, Jorgen. Although, Tootie sure can defend herself." Timmy reassured him.

"Timmy, who is he?" Tootie asked with confusion.

"Oh, this guy here is Jorgen von Strangle. He is known as the toughest fairy in the universe." Timmy introduced.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Sorry about hurting you like that," Tootie spoke with an embarrassing blush.

"Eh, it happens all the time." Jorgen replied.

"Wait! Did you say you are a fairy?" Tootie asked with a sudden gasp.

"Indeed, he is. Don't let the appearance fool you; he's still a fairy. But some fairies are smaller than him." Timmy explains.

"There's more like him?" Tootie asked again.

"Oh, yeah! They live in a place called Fairy World and it inhabits many fairies that grants wishes to a chosen godchild." Timmy explains to her.

"Fairies that grant wishes to any godchild? That's awesome!" Tootie exclaims. "Did you ever have one, Timmy? I bet you were the one making things looking weird in Dimmsdale."

Timmy was then sad to hear what Tootie said. "I used to have fairies at the time."

"What happened?" Tootie said as she sees him looking upset.

"I had these two fairies that were like the only family to me before I had Sparky and seeing my mom and dad dead. It was even great when I had a little godbrother. But things were not doing great after hearing that Cosmo and Wanda having a bad relationship. Their marriage ended when Cosmo caught his wife cheating on him with Juandissimo. He never said anything after that while he got all his stuff and disappeared out of existence.

The next day, Wanda asked me if Cosmo was around. I told her what happened and she didn't take the news well. All of a sudden, Wanda told me that she was never even with us; she was with her father helping out with the proof to prove it. Juandissimo came and Wanda confronts him with her fist of 5,000 pissed-off women. We searched for Cosmo everywhere, but he was never found. Wanda couldn't take the fact that her husband was gone and she suffered a nervous breakdown as she was taken to the hospital with careful treatment.

Poof, however, was taken away from me after hearing that both his parents were gone and has no one to watch him. I tried to adopt him, but they say I wasn't ready for responsibility to care for him. I begged and cried, but they burned me and Poof was gone." Timmy finished his story and left Tootie in tears to hear what happened to his pals. It must've hurt him so much that his fairies were taken away by fate.

Tootie then gave her friend an embracing hug. "Oh, Timmy. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, Tootie. But I knew it wasn't Wanda's fault in that situation. But I do miss Poof, though." Timmy said sadly.

Sparky whimpered softly as Timmy patted his head. "I know, Sparky. You miss him, too."

"Don't worry, Timmy Turner, I'll make sure Poof will come back to you. Plus, I've heard about what happened to you...," Jorgen looks at Tootie, "…and her."

Tootie knew what Jorgen meant and hugs Timmy tighter. "You knew, huh?" Timmy said.

"I've observed your lives long enough to witness the pain and suffering you two had dealt with over the years. I don't get why they would never trust a human to care for a little infant like Poof." Jorgen stated.

"Maybe he doesn't need to be around me because I might influence him badly," Timmy replied in remorse.

"You will never do that, Turner. I know you better than those guys would ever do. Anyway, I just came to see you and tell you that Poof is safe and I'm still searching for Cosmo's whereabouts." Jorgen said with confidence.

"Thank you," Timmy replied with a soft smile.

"And before I go, I wanted to give you this." Jorgen picks inside his left pocket and pulls out a black card with blue-sided lines and a crown at the middle. "This is a wish card, Timmy Turner. Just like the magic muffin, you have unlimited rule-free wishes. It can be used by only you and Tootie."

Timmy took the card and put it away. "Thanks, Jorgen. Oh, tell the Tooth Fairy I said 'hello' and thanks for the extra change."

"I'll do that. Tootie, you have a great friend here. Make sure you have him stay out of trouble, all right?" Jorgen instructed.

"I will, sir! Thanks for everything," said Tootie with a soft giggle.

Jorgen then left with a bang and that leaves Tootie and Timmy by themselves with Sparky.

"That is a nice guy, Timmy. I wonder why you never told me about him or your fairies." Tootie pondered.

"Well, we have this rule that says we cannot show to anyone about their existence. If so, our memories will be erased and the fairy will be taken and moved to the next godchild." Timmy said truthfully.

"So the items those were pink and green with you...?"

"They were Cosmo and Wanda in disguises."

"Cool! Man, I wish I had fairies like you back then." Tootie said with a hint of jealousy.

Timmy chuckled softly. "You did one time. You had my fairies on your 11th birthday."

Tootie gasped. "Really?! I don't remember that!"

"Well, I've felt bad for not coming to your birthday party and I wanted to make it up to you. So, I gave you my fairies and have them give you the best birthday ever. But you almost made me lose them when you almost broke a rule to reveal them." Timmy pointed out to her.

"Sorry..." Tootie giggled nervously.

"It's okay. So, yeah, you've had the best birthday and I really had fun myself." Tiimy smiled.

"Oh, Timmy! That's the most sweetest thing you've ever done for me! Thank you!" Tootie cried happily and giving him a big hug.

Timmy was blushing like crazy as he felt something inside him that he never had before when he dated Trixie. His heart was beating faster and was on the verge to fainting. But he calms down and hugs her back. "Y-Y-You're welcome, Tootie."

Tootie let go and smiled. "Thanks. So, are we still up for those burgers?"

Timmy nodded. "Are we ever?" With that, they grabbed an apron and got a few things as they now began to make some lunch.

_Later That Afternoon..._

Timmy and Tootie were enjoying lunch peacefully and Sparky was playing video games to practice on taking down Tootie.

"Timmy, what else can your dog do?" Tootie asked.

"Like I said: He does everything a human can do. Sparky is the coolest pet to ever have." Timmy replied.

"I see that now." Tootie paused to see Sparky wanting a burger from her. "Oh, here you go!"

Sparky barks happily and ate the food as he continues to play the game. The teens laugh at this and were enjoying themselves.

"Timmy, thanks for having me over for the weekend." Tootie spoke softly.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Timmy replied as Tootie smiles happily. And just when Sparky was finished, the news was on.

**"This is Chet Ubetcha with some breaking news! A riot has been made outside the DimmaDome as screaming fans are in an uproar to hear that the concert in canceled due to complications. Masquerade Massacre's lead guitarist Drake Evans has suffered muscle cramps and is unable to perform and drummer Valerie Ross had an accident earlier as girls were screaming in anger. AAAHHH! This just in: I'm about to be attacked by crazed girls! This is Chet Ubetcha saying, "Somebody help me! MOMMYYYY!"**

Timmy, Tootie, and Sparky were shocked to see what just happened and feared the worst.

"Whoa! That can't be good." Timmy said.

"I know! We have tickets for that concert," Tootie clearly said.

"If we don't get to that concert real soon, these tickets aren't going to be the only thing useless! Come on, Tootie! You too, Sparky!" Timmy said as the three drove down to the madness.

**-DimmaDome Stadium; Backstage-**

The stadium was partly damaged and smoke clouds were coming from separate areas. Fans were still rampaging parts of the stadium and taking out a few guards. Some of them were saying a few things like:

**"Give us the band!"**

**"They don't play, this stadium will pay!"**

**"I want some Drake Evans with a hint of Chip Skylark!"**

Chip Skylark, former popstar and new bassist, looks at the anarchy inside backstage as him and the band were witnessing the scene.

"A bad time to play tonight's show. These fans are gonna tear this place apart!" Valerie, with her arm in a cast, said.

"It's also a shame that Drake can't play either. I knew those extended solos could be bad!" Michael said as Drake shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, guys! We have to do something. Or else we're screwed and I'll be destroyed if I don't promise them the greatest band in Dimmsdale!" Chip cried.

"Oh, please! It's not like we're gonna have some replacements walking through that door." Michael said in a careless tone.

Just then, Timmy and his two friends burst through the doors. Chip and the band members looks at them as Chip smiles for hope. "Timmy Turner! What's up, friend?"

"Chip Skylark?!" Tootie screamed like a fangirl as she clings onto Chip. "OMG, OMG! You look so much cuter in person!"

"Uh, Timmy? Who is she?" Chip asked with confusion.

Timmy laughs softly and answered, "This is my friend Tootie Maverick and she's your biggest fan."

"I didn't know you knew Chip that way," Tootie said while still holding on to the popstar.

"Me and Timmy go way back. He helps me out with my latest songs and we back each other up." Chip answered as Tootie let go.

"So what brings you here, dude?" Timmy asked.

"Right now, I was supposed to introduce Dimmsdale with the newest band Masquerade Massacre, but the members have some complications. Drake's hands are messed up and Valerie can't perform with a broken arm." Chip stated.

"Have you ever tried calling for some replacements?" Tootie suggested.

"It's hard to find the best talent here in Dimmsdale. Where in the hell are we going to find a guitarist and a drummer at the last minute?" Valerie said with a bit of irritation.

"Well, you can have my friend here play for you." Tootie points to Timmy.

"Can he play well?" Michael inquired.

"I once played for KISS," Timmy mentioned to the band.

Chip and the band members were shocked to hear that. "What?! No way! And Gene Simmons didn't get none when he made KISS," Michael said sarcastically.

"No lie! I'm that good." Timmy stated with confidence.

"Well, who's going to be drummer to replace me?" Valerie asked. Timmy then points down to his dog as the band was thinking it's a joke. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. Here, watch this video." Timmy pulls out his phone and shows them the recording video of his dog playing the drums with immense speed. Looking at this made the members and Chip look at the video and at the dog.

"Well, I'm at loss for words." Valerie said with a shocking look. "It's looks like we have our replacements."

Chip smiled happily with joy. "Well then, let's give them a show they wanted!"

**-DimmaDome Stadium; Center Stage-**

The crowd soon calms down after hearing the show is on and fans were cheering for the band. In front of the crowd was the owner of the stadium.

"Hello, Dimmsdale! I'm Doug Dimmadome: The owner and founder of the DimmaDome Stadium! Are you ready to rock?!" He shouted as the girls were screaming wildly. "Alright then! Now before we start, Masquerade Massacre's Drake Evans and Valerie Ross won't be able to play and were temporarily replaced by two members. Ladies and gentlemen: Masquerade Massacre featuring Chip Skylark!"

The crowd was cheering as the band was shown. The only thing that surprised them was that Timmy and his dog were the replacement. They were wondering how, but Timmy plans to change that. He starts to play and the band follows along.

[Memphis May Fire-Vices]

_Michael:  
Drowning myself every night  
Me versus me has always been my biggest fight  
I've been so confused for so long  
And the answers always seem so far out of sight  
So I fill it up, fill it up one more time  
So when everything is wrong at least I still feel right  
I'm in the tunnel but I can't see the light_

I just want to feel whole again  
So I can let you in  
I just want to feel whole again  
I just want to feel whole  
Oh where is my self control?  
Where is my self control?

And before Michael could sing the chorus, Timmy starts to sing and shock the fans.

_Timmy:  
I've been thinking this could be the end of me  
Who is this person in the mirror I see?  
I have come so far, thought I was so strong  
The truth is I've just fed myself a lie for too long  
I never thought this would be me_

Michael:  
But now I'm on the verge of self destruction  
How could this happen to me?  
I've never been the type to run from anything, run from anything  
So sick and tired of wondering where my morals have gone  
My father didn't raise me to become this  
Where did I go wrong?

There is not much left of me  
I can't feel the ground beneath my feet  
There is not much left of me  
I let everyone around me down  
And now I'm headed to the bottom of the bottle  
Just to block out the sound  
God I need you now!

Timmy:  
I've been thinking this could be the end of me  
Who is this person in the mirror I see?  
I have come so far, thought I was so strong  
The truth is I've just fed myself a lie for too long  
This is my vice, this is me weak

Michael:  
I need your love to erase this doubt  
I need your hand to pull me out  
Sometimes I feel like I will never learn  
Because the bottle's always there when I have nowhere else to turn  
Will I ever learn? Will I ever learn?

Timmy:  
I take another sip  
The dark room that I'm in becomes dimly lit  
This can't be all there is

I've been thinking this could be the end of me  
Who is this person in the mirror I see?  
I have come so far, thought I was so strong  
The truth is I've just fed myself a lie for too long  
And the only one to blame is me

Michael:  
Who have I become?  
This is my desperate shout  
Pull me out!  
Pull me out!  
God I need you now!

The crowd was cheering hard as the band was amazed that Timmy and Sparky could actually play that great! Tootie was cheering backstage and clapped for her friends.

"Dimmsdale, before we continue on for tonight, let me introduce you to Dimmsdale's own and his pet dog: Timmy Turner and Sparky!" Michael announced as the crowd applauses them. "And since he can play well, let's see how great he can sing! It's yours, Timmy."

Timmy was handed the microphone and whispered something to Michael's ears. He was loving the song and told the band what to play next.

"To all the people that moved on and/or broken up with their exes, please stand to this song right here." Timmy said as the crowd did so as the next song was being played.

[Sleeping With Sirens-If You Can't Hang]

_Met a girl at seventeen  
Thought she meant the world to me,  
So I gave her everything,  
She turned out to be a cheat  
Said she'd been thinking for a long time  
And she found somebody new  
I've been thinking that this whole time_

Well I never thought you'd stay  
That's okay  
I hope he takes your filthy heart  
And then he throws you away some day  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door

I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

You're the lowest type  
You're the lowest

I met a girl stuck in her ways  
She found a boy she knew she'd change  
I changed my clothes, my hair, my face  
To watch us go our separate ways  
She said we've grown apart for some time  
But then she found somebody new  
I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do

Stay the hell away,  
While I sit here by myself  
And figure out how I got this way  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door

I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't want to get things confused  
She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use  
So now I gotta call the doctor  
So he can prescribe me medication  
So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way

I met a girl at twenty-three  
Knew she meant the world to me,  
So I gave her everything,  
And she did the same for me

Imagine that!  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face  
No you're such a pretty, pretty face  
Woah, oh yeah...  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face  
No you're such a pretty, pretty face

I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

Would you please stay and come inside, baby  
Would you please stay and please be mine, baby  
Would you please stay and come inside, baby  
Would you please stay and please be mine?

As Timmy finishes the song, all the girls were screaming loud to hear such an amazing voice! Tootie couldn't believe it herself as she giggles to know who Timmy played that song to.

**-Trixie's House-**

"AARRRGGHHH! OH, MY GOD!" Trixie couldn't take what Timmy sung at her as she busted the television badly with her chair and tearing up some boy band posters in her room. Seething with rage, Trixie lost it.

Just then, her dad opens the door. "Hey, sweetie, are you okay?"

"GET OUT!" Trixie's dad closed the door and avoids getting hit by the flying vase.

"I'm guessing that's a no."

**-The Stage-**

"Anything else you want to play, Timmy? Two songs left and the fans love you now." Michael suggested as the fans were screaming, **"Timmy! Timmy!"**

"You sing the next one and I'll do the last. Deal?" Timmy answered as he extends his hand.

Michael shook it and said, "Deal!" Both switched instruments and Michael instructed Timmy to start the next song of his choice.

[Three Days Grace-Never Too Late]

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

The song was done and the crowd couldn't get more excited from that. The band plays well and the night was almost coming to an end. Still, Timmy was enjoying himself as Sparky was doing the same. As he was heading up the stage, the crowd was cheering him on again.

"Are you guys having fun tonight?" Timmy shouted as the fans were screaming with approval. "That's great! Listen. Before I play this last song, it's something that might be something I hope you would like. This song is dedicated to my best friend and...she deserves it."

"AWWWWW!" The girls said as Timmy looks away with embarrassment as he got his guitar and got ready to play.

"To my special friend, this is _my_ requested song to you." Timmy said as Tootie blushed red. And before they knew it, Timmy begins to play something that took her heart away.

[Sixx A.M.-Smile]

_As the light, washes over the morning rise,  
You're still asleep, and that's all right,  
I can be still, cause you look so sweet,  
And beautiful, next to me._

And all my life,  
I've been waiting for someone like you,  
To make me smile,  
You make me feel alive,  
And you're giving me everything,  
I've ever wanted in life,  
You make me smile,  
And I forget to breathe,  
What's an angel like you,  
Ever do with a devil like me.

You make me smile,  
You make me smile,  
You make me smile,  
Smile.

Still in bed, sun is beating down,  
In a hotel room, on the edge of town,  
Wake up baby, it's three hundred miles to drive,  
And the truck-stop preacher, well he says God is on our side.

And all my life,  
I've been waiting for someone like you,  
To make me smile,  
You make me feel alive,  
And you're giving me everything,  
I've ever wanted in life,  
You make me smile,  
And I forget to breathe,  
What's an angel like you,  
Ever do with a devil like me.

_You make me smile,  
You make me smile,  
You make me smile,  
Oh, smile_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_And all my life,  
I've been waiting for someone like you,  
To make me smile,  
You make me feel alive,  
And you're giving me everything,  
I've ever wanted in life,  
You make me smile,  
And I forget to breathe,  
What's an angel like you,  
Ever do with a devil like me._

_You make me smile,  
You make me smile,  
You make me smile,  
You make me smile_

[End Songs]

Timmy finished playing and the fans were cheering for not just the band, but for Timmy as well. The song was heartwarming and it made a few girls cry. The song was amazing and the band came up to him and thanked him for the performance. And with that, Masquerade Massacre took a bow and Timmy left the stage.

Timmy was now where Tootie was at and sees a smiling girl looking at him. Tootie's face covered in moist tears and her cheeks were blushing red. Timmy knew what this means as it was a sign saying she loved it.

He didn't say anything as he pulls his arms out to her as she ran to him and give him an embracing hug. This was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her and Tootie felt loved after what Timmy did. Timmy looks down and could see her precious smile on her face. His heart was racing as his body was feeling warm inside. It was an amazing feeling and knew what it means.

_'Should I tell her?'_ Timmy thought as he sees her head moving up to see him. The look was beautiful and priceless that his face lit up with a smile on his face. _'Not yet...'_

**To Be Continued...**

_And there you have it! Also: The character named Drake Evans is my OC that will be a part in my Twisted Metal fanfic called 'Scarred Emotions: Drake's Revenge' that will soon be made._

_Anyway, sorry for being evil to not hook up Timmy with Tootie. But don't worry. They will be a couple soon. Just give me a few more chapters and Timmy or Tootie will make the first move. Hope you enjoy this chapter and many others will come your way. Later! Oh, and one more thing:_

_List of things I own: The band members only and Masquerade Massacre_

_List of things I don't own: Chip Skylark, Doug DimmaDome and stadium, Injustice, and the songs._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamor(Like always):**__ I don't own FOP, songs, etc. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter which is short and touching._

**Chapter 5: You Remembered...?**

It was Tuesday as school started out normal as always. Timmy and Tootie were now in separated classes: Timmy had History and Tootie has Science. Right now, Timmy was learning about Ancient Greece and Sparta as Ms. Stone discuss the lesson. Well, mostly to Timmy since the class was starting to go to sleep.

"...And in times, Spartan warriors were living with the code of honor and loyalty as to help their city strive." Suddenly, a knock was made. "Come in."

As the door opens, Timmy was surprised to see one person behind that door: Tootie.

"Good morning, Ms. Stone. I apologize if I'm interrupting." Tootie said.

"Trust me, I don't your interrupting future students failing this class." Ms. Stone sighed as Tootie giggles to what she means. "What brings you here?"

"I was given a transfer in one of my classes and delivering another one to Timmy Turner." Tootie answered as Timmy blinked.

"Oh, I see! Well, welcome to Ancient History and you can sit right next to Timmy. A student moved out of town and the seat is vacant." Ms. Stone said.

"Thanks! At least I have a friend here," Tootie exclaimed as she head towards her seat.

"You and Timmy know each other?" The teacher asked curiously.

As Tootie sat down, she took a quick look at Timmy and looks at Ms. Stone. "You can say it like that."

"Hopefully I have two students that could pay attention." Ms. Stone said as she went back to her lesson. Timmy and Tootie look at each other and smiled. Maybe today just got a whole lot better.

[The Used-All That I've Got]

Lunch has started and Tootie was done getting her meal from the lunch lady. It was the Pizza special as Tootie couldn't wait to try it out. But in her trance, Tootie didn't see the wet floor in front of her as she slips down. But in sheer luck, Timmy quickly caught her and caught all of her food in mere seconds. Everyone was shocked to see that as Timmy gave her the tray. Tootie thanks him and headed outside.

In Science class, Tootie needed help trying to perfect a frozen molecule for a class project. Her lab partner was sick as Timmy volunteered for the extra grade. Timmy was following instructions until he accidentally slips and made the beaker flew. Bad luck for Trixie as she was caught from the liquid as her whole body was cryogenically frozen. Tootie and Timmy pretend to not see that as they start over.

School was over and Timmy follows Tootie to her home so they can do homework and study for their other classes. Things were doing great and Tootie felt happy that he was helping her with some History lessons. And while teaching her, she helps him learn a few parkour moves as Timmy was getting the hang of it.

Timmy was then invited to join Tootie and her family for dinner as it was quite nice since Vicky's departure. Timmy was getting with his friend's parents and they were telling him stories of how Tootie became such a great student at her school. He left the home and hopes to see Tootie tomorrow as Tootie's parents were happy to have Timmy come over again.

Days went by as Timmy and Tootie were playing games and partying with Sparky as they had lots of fun together. They even played _Throne of Rockerz_ and were jamming to the song they were playing. Timmy had no idea that Tootie can sing as she was someone with a beautiful voice.

After a while, Timmy and Tootie were in school again and things were slowing down as the two friends have passed several tests and quizzes. But now, they were in Art class as Mr. Bickles was talking to the class.

**-Art 101-**

"Okay, you gifted youth of tomorrow! I hope you all have something to bring because I have an announcement! In a few weeks, Dimmsdale High is having a Talent Show and will be hosted by three panel of judges. And this year is different: Whoever wins the competition will get a $100 gift card to Hot Topic, free lunch at Pizza Station, and a full-time scholarship to any colleges in Europe!" Mr. Bickles exclaimed.

This got everyone interested to this event as Timmy and Tootie were intrigued by this announcement. "Wow! A scholarship to any college in Europe? I always wanted to go there!"

"Same here! But I mostly want to visit Japan. I heard it's nice," Tootie stated.

"You know I wanted to see it myself someday." Timmy complied as Mr. Bickles spoke again.

"Okay, class! You have an assignment to come to class and express yourself by writing a poem or drawing a nice artwork. Anyone want to start?" No one's hand was up until two people raised theirs. "Okay! Who would like to start?"

Timmy was about to go, but he sat down and said, "Tootie should go. Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman!" Tootie giggled as she face towards the class with something in her hand. "Well, I've written something that helps me express myself. But I decided to write what was in my heart."

Tootie clears her throat and said:

_To all what I have loved_  
_Is what made my heart glow_  
_To a friend with open arms_  
_And to the happiness he shows_  
_I feel the pain no more_  
_As Hell couldn't break me_  
_For I was guided by a light_  
_To show the way I can see_  
_Watching over to the skies_  
_I know someone is there_  
_To watch over my actions_  
_And to help me with care_  
_My heart feels so free_  
_Like a dove flying overnight_  
_I'm glad to have a friend_  
_With a compassionate might_

The class then clapped for her heartwarming poem that it made Mr. Bickles cry with joy. Timmy was smiling and clapping for his friend to see that she is an amazing poet. Tootie went back to her seat and Timmy spoke to her. "That was beautiful, Tootie."

Tootie blushed red. "Thanks. I hope you do well, Timmy."

"Thanks," said Timmy as he got up and face the class himself. "To how I express myself, I did some artwork. I'm not much of an artist, but..."

The students and Mr. Bickles were awestrucked to see Timmy's visionary artwork. It was his sketch art drawing of himself playing with his guitar, Sparky lying down while sleeping, and Tootie staring at the sky with a carefree look. All three were on top of the roof as he got the night sky perfect and the details were nicely drawn out.

"Wow, Timmy, I didn't know you were an artist like this!" Mr. Bickles exclaimed.

"I started learning when I was 12. It's nothing." Timmy replied, not to be modest.

"Well, it's so hard to pick between two nice projects. I'll take them up and show it to the other staff to see how they react to it." Mr. Bickles suggested as Timmy and Tootie shrugged their shoulders.

**-The Park-**

School has ended for the week and everyone was going home. Timmy and Tootie decides to head to the park and relax for a bit. They sat under a tree as Timmy lies his head down on Tootie's lap and she was reading a comic book.

"It's such a nice day today." Timmy said.

"I agree. No clouds and nice weather outside." Suddenly, a breeze went past her as she shivers a bit. "Whoa, what a breeze!"

Timmy then got up and unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off and wrapped it around her for warmth. Her cheeks were burning red from his nice gesture. "Here."

"Thanks, Timmy, but you don't have to." Tootie spoke with care.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Timmy said sincerely. Lucky for him, he wears a black long-sleeved undershirt.

Tootie smiled and nods her head. "Yeah. Friends."

Timmy's head was on her lap as Tootie kept reading. Minutes went by and silence took over them. Still, it was getting too quiet as the tension was thick.

"Tootie?" Timmy spoke to break the silence.

"Yes, Timmy?" Tootie replied as she placed the comic book down.

"I wondering what that poem was about in Art class this afternoon," Timmy curiously pondered.

Tootie blushed and replied, "Well, that poem was about someone watching your back if things go wrong. It means to have a guardian angel being by your side and help beat the demons you've faced in your entire life."

Timmy was amazed to what Tootie's words mean as she looks at her. "That sounds...pretty great."

"It is, Timmy. And what about your artwork?" Tootie asked him. "What does that represent?"

Timmy just smiled as he knew the answer. "To remind me that I have two best friends to make my life worth living for."

Tootie smiles at him and sighs happily to hear him say that. She lays her head on the tree and watch the sun going down. Suddenly, Tootie felt her phone buzzing as she picks it up. Just then, she had a text message from Sparky saying: **Everything's set. Bring Timmy home.**

"Timmy, can we go to your house? I feel like watching a movie." Tootie suggested innocently.

"Sure, I don't mind one bit." Timmy replied as they got up and head back to the comfort of his home.

**-Timmy's House-**

As they were coming back to his home, Timmy and Tootie were talking about the old days as kids.

"So monkeys took over the entire world? Wow, I'm glad that changed quickly." Tootie spoke to him.

"I'm just happy that things were normal again." Timmy reassured her as he unlocks the door.

And just when he came inside, the lights went on as he heard: "SURPRISE!"

Timmy was freaking out a little as he sees evryone in his house that he knew: Chip Skylark, Mark Chang, Sanjay, Elmer, Michael, Valerie, Gary, Drake, Chester, and A.J. The others were new and Tootie's parents as Sparky came to his master.

"What the...? What is all this?" Timmy startled as Tootie answers for him.

"It's your birthday party, silly!"

Timmy was shocked. "My...My birthday?"

Tootie nodded. "Yeah, Timmy. I thought you would remember it."

"To be honest, I never even knew my birthday was today. I was having some hard times and good times that I didn't know about it." Timmy responded truthfully.

Tootie then held his hand and smiles warmly at him. "It's a good thing that me and Sparky remembered. You turning 17 is something I really wanted to see."

"Gee, I-I don't know what to say." Timmy said softly.

"Well, you can say it after the party, okay?" Tootie suggested after she drags him to his friends.

"Timmy! Welcome to join the party for once." Chester jokingly said.

"Chester, A.J.! How are you guys doing?" Timmy asked.

"Things are great, Timmy. Harvard University is something as I finally made a vaccine for the common cold. And as for cancer, give me 2-3 weeks tops." A.J. stated.

"And I'm doing great at Washington now due to my dad having a brand new look and now playing in Major League Baseball." Chester said with a smile.

"Amazing," exclaims A.J.

"Do you have pictures of his games?" Tootie asked kindly.

"Sure, I do! Here." Chester pulls out his cellphone and show them a lot of his dad's games and new appearance without the bag on his head. It soon stopped when Timmy pointed something out.

"Hey, who is she?" The picture has Chester and his dad with a blonde girl on the left. Her eyes were green and she was wearing a white sundress.

"Oh, that's my girlfriend Emma."

"What?!" Timmy and A.J. shouted in disbelief

"Last time you said girls were weird!" A.J. stated.

"Well..." Before Chester would say anything, Timmy was then put into a neck hold by Mark Chang from Yugoputanium(Did I say it right?).

"TIMMY TURNER! Chocolate-eating warrior and savior of my world! How are you?!" Mark said as he making Timmy turn blue.

"Can't...breathe...need...air!" Timmy said under breath.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I don't my own act of kindness." Mark lets go as Timmy gasps for air.

"It's okay. Welcome to see you back to Earth again." Timmy mentioned to him.

"Chh-Yeah, bro! Your friend called me over here about you date of birth and I couldn't pass the opportunity to miss this day." Mark exclaimed.

"And Chip with the band?" Timmy inquired to Tootie.

"After saving the show, they decided to pay you a visit and help celebrate your birthday." Tootie answered.

"Wow. I can't believe you would do this all just for me. Thank you." Timmy said softly as he soon a tear coming down.

"Hey, no tears on your birthday. I want this to be your best birthday ever." Tootie said as she wipes his tears away. "Now then, let's have some cake!"

The whole night was exciting as Timmy was glad to have Tootie plan his 17th birthday. Timmy was conversating with old friends and meeting new people. And in a shocking twist, Elmer lost his boil and Sanjay is a Major in the military while fighting the war. They were having some laughs and getting along quite well.

Soon after, Timmy was given some gifts by all his friends and he was liking what he was getting: Chester gave him a signed baseball card of Chester's dad and a baseball bat, A.J. made him a lava lamp with neon design and a music player, Mark gave him nothing but a shirt with an alien logo on it, and Gary gave him a _Crash Nebula: The Uncut Movie_ that was signed by the director himself.

Once Timmy got to Chip's present, he asked, "What is it?"

"It's something that the band wants to give to you for saving us a few weeks back." Valerie spoke out as Timmy opens the gift.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Timmy exclaims as it was Masquerade Massacre's first debut album and signed by the members.

"We knew you would like it, so we also add a bonus to the album and it also includes your debut when you joined us onstage. As of now, we sold over 300 million hits thanks to you." Chip said as everyone cheered for Timmy.

"Hehe, thanks." Timmy complied as he opens more gifts.

The party was over and everyone left the house while saying their thanks to Timmy for his best birthday party ever. Tootie's parents said it was okay for Tootie to stay over with Timmy for the weekend as they said their goodbyes. Timmy closed the door and Tootie came behind him to wrap her arms around him.

"So, Timmy, how did you enjoy your birthday?" Tootie asked nicely.

"It was awesome! Thanks for doing that for me." Timmy said.

Tootie lets go of him and smiled. "It's no problem, Timmy. Also, I wanted to give you something to remember by. But I need your guitar and Sparky."

Timmy was confused to why she would need his dog and guitar. But he shrugged his shoulder and picks up his acoustic guitar. Sparky came up and sat down while taking his guitar. Tootie and Sparky was on the couch and Timmy sat on the chair.

"Timmy...I wanted to give you my personal gift to you. I hope you like it." Tootie then turns to Sparky. "Go ahead."

Sparky plays a nice and steady tune as Tootie begins to sing.

[Tonight Alive-The Other Side]

_I was back in high school when_  
_We were talking late from 10_  
_Staying up till 3 AM_  
_Just friends_

_You didn't have your license yet_  
_We would lie under sunsets_  
_Without a single worry yet_  
_Just friends_

_And you would let me cut your hair_  
_I thought about you everywhere_  
_I haven't been the same since then_  
_Just friends_

_Cause every time I ran_  
_I ran to you_  
_I meant it every time I said I loved you_  
_I kiss the thought of you and I_  
_I still regret the day that we said goodbye_

_And do you think of me at night_  
_I still wish we could've made it right_  
_But we can't say that we never tried_  
_I guess everything seems more clear_  
_Here on the other side_

_I left you at the station where_  
_I would cry and watch you stare_  
_Out the window as you left_  
_Just friends_

_I called you from a payphone. I'm_  
_Out of the country but I'm fine_  
_I just miss you all the time_  
_Just friends_

_Cause every time I ran_  
_I ran to you_  
_I meant it every time I said I loved you_  
_I kiss the thought of you and I_  
_I still regret the day that we said goodbye_

_And do you think of me at night_  
_I still wish we could've made it right_  
_But we can't say that we never tried_  
_I guess everything seems more clear_  
_Here on the other side_  
_Here on the other side_

_And there are so many things_  
_I wanted to say_  
_That I want so much_  
_And you moved away_  
_And I think of all the times that you were right_  
_I wish I could explain_

_Cause every time I ran_  
_I ran to you_  
_I meant it every time I said I loved you_  
_I kiss the thought of you and I_  
_I still regret the day that we said goodbye_

_And do you think of me at night_  
_I still wish we could've made it right_  
_You can't say that I never tried_  
_You can't say that I never tried_

_Cause every time I ran_  
_I ran to you_  
_I meant it every time I said I loved you_  
_I kiss the thought of you and I_  
_I still regret the day that we said goodbye_

_And do you think of me at night_  
_I still wish we could've made it right_  
_But we can't say that we never tried_  
_I guess everything seems more clear_  
_Here on the other side_

_And if you're wondering_  
_I'm great_  
_I'm stronger now but still_  
_The same_  
_My love for you it will_  
_Remain_  
_My friend_

Timmy was stunned and shocked to hear what his friend sung to him at it was the best thing he ever heard. Timmy smiled and claps for their performance as Tootie felt happy to give him his gift.

"Happy Birthday, Timmy." Tootie said.

Timmy got up from the chair and gave Tootie a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything, Tootie."

Tootie got up and gave him a hug as Timmy happily complied. Both of them were feeling warm inside and was thinking the same thoughts.

_Timmy: I wish I could tell her how I feel._

_Tootie: I wanted to show how much I care for him_

_Timmy: But, it's okay. I'll wait until the time comes._

_Tootie: Until then, I'm just happy for us to remain..._

_Both: ...Just friends._

**To Be Continued...**

_Ha! Nailed it! Still in the 'Friend Zone', but I'm getting there for them to be a couple! Two days of writing this chapter and I'm getting good at it! Take that, writers block! Well, I'm going to make some more chapters of this and a few would be having a surprise guest coming back! Who could it be?! You have to wait until the next chapter comes. Later! Oh, and the poem Tootie had is mine I've written._


	6. Chapter 6

_Welcome back! Things have gotten a little better with the story as Timmy and Tootie are sharing happy moments together. But for this chapter, this may be a little M-rated for some strong language. Please be advised and here comes the next chapter._

**Chapter 6: Loss And Regret**

Rain was pouring down on the streets of Dimmsdale as Timmy and Tootie were walking back to his home. Lucky for them, TImmy brought an umbrella for them on such the occasion.

"It looks like this won't end until tomorrow, Timmy." Tootie said while holding on to his arm.

"Well, at least we can relax at home and play some games to pass the time." Timmy suggested.

"If it means kicking your butt again, then I don't mind." Tootie replied.

Timmy retorted, "Hey! I let you win because you were lucky!"

"That's not how Sparky saw it!" Tootie giggled as Timmy scoffed.

They made it home as they had a great day before the rain started. Still, it was nice to just come back home with happy faces. But as they got inside, their expressions soon change as they were surprised to see who was inside his house.

In the living room were a few people from Fairy World: Jorgen von Strangle, Tooth Fairy, Dr. Rip Studwell, Mama Cosma, Big Daddy, and Blonda. And by the looks of things, they were waiting on Timmy.

"Um...hello?" Timmy greeted with confusion.

"Timmy, I didn't know you were expecting company." Tootie said to him.

"I wasn't, actually." Timmy replied back. "What's going on? Why is everyone in my living room?"

None of them said a word as they all looked sad. But suddenly, Jorgen got up from the couch and spoke to Timmy and Tootie. "The both of you need to come with us. Something...has happened."

Timmy was wondering what Jorgen meant by that. And the way he sounds, it must be urgent. "How come?"

Jorgen sighed and replied, "There's something we should tell you." And with slamming his giant wand, everyone, including Sparky, has vanished and were located somewhere to continue the conversation.

**-Fairy World, Fairy Council-**

The place where fairies roam around leads us straight to Fairy Hall as every fairy has shown up for what seems to be mandatory and important. Timmy and Sparky were poofed in front of the five council members as the others were in the stands with the rest of the fairies.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are we in Fairy World?" Timmy asked with confusion as Jorgen appeared right beside him.

"Councilmen, I have brought Timmy Turner just like you asked." Jorgen said as he looks at Timmy.

"Thank you, Jorgen. You may sit." Councilmen One sternly said to him.

Timmy was still confused to why he was here. "Excuse me, uh, Councilmen. Can you explain to me why I'm here? And what's so important that you need me here for?" The fairies were murmuring silently to what was going on as Tootie was curious to what is going on.

"Timmy Turner," Councilmen Two spoke first, "you have the most recent godchild to ever keep the existence of your fairy godparents much longer than anyone could done in many years."

"Yeah, but where are you getting at?" Timmy impatiently asked.

"Mr. Turner, we believe that you have two fairies by the name of Cosmo and Wanda. Correct?" Councilmen Three stated for him.

"Of course, your honor. I even have a little godbrother named Poof. Why? What's going on?" Timmy asked irritably as Tootie was concerned.

"Young man, we have some terrible news to tell you about your fairies." As that was said, Mama Cosma was crying while blowing her nose.

"What do you mean?!" Timmy was shocked to hear what they said about what has happened to his fairies.

Councilmen One got up and spoke to him sternly. Timmy, we have found your green-haired friend named Cosmo."

Timmy smiled with joy as Sparky barks happily. "Really?! Where is he?!" But as it turns out, Timmy's expression changed as Cosmo's mother cried some more.

"There was an accident that occurred when Jorgen located your lost friend. Jorgen?" The council member placed Jorgen in front of Timmy to tell him the news.

"Jorgen? What did he mean by accident? Is Cosmo okay?" Timmy feared the worst as Tootie prays that his fairy was okay.

Jorgen took a deep breath and sighed deeply as he spoke to the boy. "I'm sorry, Timmy, but...Cosmo...is declared dead two days ago."

Timmy's heart felt like it was stabbed as Tootie gasped in horror like the other fairies. "W-What?" His voice was breaking as the news struck him hard.

"Over 1700 hours, scanners picked up a faint signal that was close to the Mojave Desert as I sent a squadron down there to see if we have found your missing friend. It was nightfall as we traced every part of the desert to find him. Unfortunately, we found Cosmo and we hope to sheer luck that he was okay. But...we were too late before we had the chance to save him." Jorgen stated.

"How did he die?" Timmy asked sadly.

Dr. Rip Studwell appears in front to explain the situation. "Well, it appears that your friend had suffered a massive amount of poison injected in his system. It appears that he was surviving on his own with barely enough for himself. I think his time of death was two years ago."

Timmy was then crushed to hear that his best friend has died and was too late to not realize that Cosmo killed himself. Tootie was heartbroken to see her friend this way until the council members said more.

"And I'm afraid there is more bad news, Timmy Turner. Your other fairy, Wanda, was told about the death of her husband. She didn't take it too well as doctors were trying to calm her down. But the stress was unbearable and her heart was reaching maximum level from that stress. And during that time, Wanda suffered a heart attack and died instantly." Councilmen Four said in remorse.

Timmy was then on his knees and tears were falling down on his eyes. This was too much for him as the pain was hurting him. Cosmo and Wanda, his best friends and the ones he considered family, are dead. "Where's Poof?"

Councilmen Five sighed deeply and answered, "Poof was declared missing after his parents were dead."

Timmy gasped in horror as he looks at them. "He's missing?! And you didn't even bother to find him?!"

"Timmy, we have been searching for the little for days as he-" The councilmen were then interrupted.

"Days?! Poof's been missing for days and you didn't even tell me about until now?!" Timmy shouted as tears were coming down faster.

Councilmen Three spoke and said, "We didn't know until we heard news that he left foster care. Right now, we can't find his whereabouts."

"HE'S ONLY AN INFANT!" Timmy's yelling caused every fairy to gasp at his actions. "I've lost two of my best friends and now my godbrother is gone?! How long were you planning on not telling me this?! Huh?!"

"Our actions were to tell you until the situation is resolved." Councilmen One said clearly.

Timmy was mad and pissed with rage. "Until it resolves?! Poof might be out there somewhere trying to find home and his parents and you want me to hear the news that he might he dead, too?! I was responsible enough to watch over him like he was a son to me!"

"Your reckless childhood would have tampered his mind and you would've used your abusive wishing to make life as we know it to never exist! A disrespectful punk like you should watch your tone in front of them high council and realize would you are dealing with!" Councilmen Two said to him in a stern tone.

"You couldn't take care of yourself and only to rely on your fairies for help! At times like this that you're nothing but a spoiled child that should've been taught a lesson by your parents years ago! And I bet your parents were careless enough to teach you anything better but to make lives miserable to other!" Councilmen One shouted.

"Please, let him be! He doesn't deserve-" Jorgen was then silenced.

"Don't you interrupt us! That boy was nothing but trouble from the start and he has disgrace the name of this place to order! And according to 'Da Rules'-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The Fairy Hall was silenced as Timmy made a huge outburst and swears in front of the High Council.

"Timmy!" Tootie gasped in horror.

"You don't know ANYTHING about how my life is before I had fairy godparents! Every day, I always had to deal with a babysitter who started abusing me when I was 5! All my memories were burned down as my parents could care less about my safety! When I was in Dimmsdale Elementary, I was always bullied for my entire life as I had scars to prove over the years that my life was torture at school and at home!

And do you think my parents would believe me?! My father, who couldn't come up with a perfect job, always hit me when I fail at school because that dumb bastard teacher Mr. Crocker couldn't give me a chance to answer one goddamn question! I failed and failed and everyone laughs at me like a dumbass I was suffered more beatings from it! Not to mention I've wasted my whole chasing this snobby rich bitch that used me for all her useless ideas!

Don't you ever think about how you know my life because I lost the two best fairies I considered family and lost everything because of it! I shouldn't have come back here! I'm done coming to Fairy World! I'm sick of my life! I'm sick, sick, sick, sick!"

Timmy then ran out through the door and left Fairy Hall. And Fairy World altogether. Sparky whimpered in fear and Tootie was crying to see her friend. She knew she couldn't stand there and seeing her friend suffer, so Tootie left to find Timmy.

The council members were unable to say anything to what has happened, but Jorgen decides to speak for them. "Hmph! You know he is right. His life was far much worse before he had Cosmo and Wanda around. If they wouldn't have shown up, Timmy Turner would've been much dead. You better hope he doesn't do something that might make us regret."

The council members stood in silence as guilt began to plague them. Jorgen left to find Tootie so she can save her friend.

**-Timmy's House-**  
[Francesca Battistelli-Beautiful Beautiful]

Tootie looks in horror as Timmy's house was now damaged beyond anything she could imagine. Chairs were thrown out. Windows were broken and shattered. Many of Timmy's birthday gifts became junk. Tootie fears the worse as she enters inside the house.

She looks inside to see holes were made by a baseball bat and pictures were scattered everywhere. Tootie picks up one of Timmy's artwork and see it drenched in water. It shows a drawing of Tootie as an angel and she was hurt to see how the whole house was greatly destroyed.

Tootie slowly walks up the stairs and searching for her friend to see if he was alright. She knew where to go as she head straight towards Timmy's room. Once there, her heart shattered to see what the room was now. Damaged and broken by Timmy's baseball bat while she now sees him on his knees. His face darkened and tears were coming down harder from his eyes.

Timmy was unable to hear the footsteps as he was deep in despair to remember what the High Council said to him. He currently repeated the same depressed state ever since he was bullied at school and getting abused at home.

And at that moment, Tootie came down and placed his head on to her chest. She couldn't bear to see him like this and wanted to comfort. Timmy helped her with her problems; Tootie will make sure she does the same. Tootie then cradled the boy with care and compassion to know she's there for him.

"There were right..." Tootie soon heard him speak up as she looks at him.

"What was it, Timmy?" She asks Timmy.

"I said that they were right. Maybe I am a troubled child." Timmy said softly.

"Timmy, that's not true! You are the most responsible person I know that learned by his mistakes!" Tootie reassured him.

"Tootie...It's true. I couldn't be kind enough to share my wish to others instead of being greedy for myself. I always make problems, not fix them. Every time I try to help people, I make it terrible and ruin it for others. Maybe I don't deserve to have anybody in my life. Maybe I should just...drop dead."

(SFX: **SLAP!**)

Timmy was then snapped back into reality after getting a hard slap in the face by his friend. His face was filled with shock to see what Tootiie did.

"TIMOTHY TURNER! Don't you EVER say or think that ever again! You are never the problem to what you do and I accept you for you! No one is perfect in this world and I would be damned if anyone tell you differently! You're my friend, Timmy! If anything would have happen to you, I...I...!" Tootie was crying her heart out to see the hurtful emotions Timmy was building up inside and had enough.

Timmy was then feeling a bit calm to what Tootie had said to him and felt bad for making her cry. Timmy decides to give her a hug and silently thank her for cheering him up a bit. Emotions were running in his room as they cried for half an hour.

After their emotions were soothing down, both teens took the chance to look at each other and see if they were feeling better. Both of them smiled while their tears were drying up a bit. Timmy was lost into Tootie's brown eyes that they were sparkling and elegant to match her beauty.

Tootie felt the same as her face was motioning to him as she couldn't control herself. Timmy knew what it meant as he felt the urge to follow along himself. Both their eyes were close and were coming closer with their lips inches away. Until...

"Poof, poof?"

Timmy and Tootie open their eyes to see where that came from. Timmy then gasped in shock to see right by his doorway: Baby Poof. Timmy had tears coming down his face as he ran up to his godbrother.

Poof was confused to why Timmy was crying, but he made sure he was given a hug to know that he's back again.

"Welcome back, Poof. It's great to see you again." Timmy said softly as he looks at Poof with a smile on his face.

Tootie was touched by the happy reunion as she came up to see the baby herself. "So, this little cutie is Poof. He looks so adorable."

Timmy got up and hands him to Tootie. "Want to hold him?"

"Sure," Tootie replied as Poof was given to her as the baby hugs her tightly, but more in a soft way. "Aww, so cute!"

"He is," Timmy said as he hugs Tootie along with Poof, "but it's better with you around."

Tootie giggled as she was still hugging Poof. But unknown to them, Jorgen was watching the scene as Sparky was right by him. Jorgen felt proud of Timmy and knew that after all he's been through, he has hope still left in him for a new beginning. And before he would leave, he hands a note to Sparky.

"Make sure to give it to him tomorrow morning, okay?" Jorgen said as Sparky gave him a salute. Jorgen quickly vanished and Sparky hid the note as he walks inside the house to greet everyone. And as for Timmy, it seems to have gotten everything he has ever wanted in his life.

**To Be Continued...**

_Poof is back, y'all! And it took me a day to write this chapter down. Honestly, my head is making ideas for this fanfic and it just comes to me one day at a time. Anyway, please review and I hope to write more in the future. Later!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Thank You For The Love**

It was Sunday morning as Timmy was first to wake up. He was feeling something that was in his arms and another wrapped around his waist. Timmy starts to look down and see both his friend and godbrother sleeping peacefully with him on his bed.

Timmy smiled peacefully as he carefully rubbed Poof's head and stared down at Tootie's looks. Yesterday was tough on him after what has happened. It was really sad knowing that things would never be the same since he lost Cosmo and Wanda during the incident that occurred some years back. He knew that they deserved better as things wouldn't be the same without them.

But knowing that Poof is back with him again, Timmy knew to make sure he protects him from anything that would come between him. And with Tootie and Sparky by his side, he knew he found true happiness.

Tootie starts to wake up and see a happy Timmy in front on her. She smiled and said, "Good morning, Timmy."

Timmy chuckled softly and replied, "Good morning, Tootie. Did you sleep well?"

"You know I do, silly!" Tootie giggled as she ruffled his hair.

"Just thought of asking you. Anyway, do you want something to eat for breakfast?"

Tootie thought and suggested, "Can you make some pancakes for me? And maybe for Poof?"

"You know I don't mind doing that for the both of you." Timmy said as she slowly got out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen.

**-Living Room-**

Timmy looks around the place and knew that he really get steamed from yesterday's event. Luckily for him, Timmy kept the wish card and reminds himself to use it later before leaving his house. Just then, Timmy sees Sparky waking up as the dog came up to him.

"Hey, boy! How are you?!" Sparky was wagging his tail happily just to hear his owner feeling happy again. He barked as Timmy was ruffling up a bit. "That's my boy! Say what do you got there?"

Timmy notices a note that was hooked on his collar and pulls it out to see what was written. His heart was beating as this was from Wanda before she passed away. Timmy sat down on the couch to read the note.

It said:

_Dear Timmy,_

_How are you doing? It's been a while since we've met. I've been dealing with a lot right now and I don't know how long I'll be leaving the hospital until then. Anyway, I would like to say I'm sorry for what has happened to you and what you had to deal with. I'm also sorry for trying to be overprotective of you since I've had my fair share of mistakes in the past. I'm still worried for Cosmo, though. I know I can be a nag to him at some times, but that's how it always is while marrying someone you love. Most of all, I miss Poof. But I heard that he was staying over at foster care until I get discharged at the hospital. Knowing my baby, he'll just break out and find you. If he does, make sure he stays safe._

_And another thing: You broke up with Trixie? Good. That girl was nothing but trouble from the beginning, anyway. As for Tootie, I heard you guys are friends again. She really does love you, Timmy. She has really changed a lot since the last time you saw her. I know you two will be the cutest couple that I will one day see for myself. Well, I have to go. Take care of yourself and I love you. And for Cosmo, I pray that he will come back home. I know so._

_Sincerely,  
Wanda_

After Timmy finished reading the letter, he started crying when knowing that he was never alone. Even though his fairies are gone, Cosmo and Wanda will always be there with him in his heart. Timmy just smiled to himself and felt a tug on his pants. He sees Sparky pulling on him and he patted his head.

"I'm okay, Sparky. Everything's going to be okay for us." Timmy reassured him.

"All of us, Timmy." Timmy turns to see Tootie behind him as she was holding a sleeping baby in her arms.

Timmy smiled softly. "You've read it, too?"

Tootie nodded her head and said, "Every last part."

"Good, because I was just curious about something." Timmy said as he got up and wiped his tears away.

"Like what, Timmy?" Tootie asked.

"What would you say… if I ask if you to move in with me?"

[Machine Gun Kelly-Home Soon]

For only a week now, things were everything that Timmy could ever dream of. His home was refurnished and now has two more people living with him. Tootie's parents knew that it was hard for them to let their daughter leave, but they were shocked to hear that Timmy was rich and knew that Tootie would be straight for life.

They came to school one day as they were getting confused looks from everyone to see Poof with them. Timmy clears them out that they found him in the streets and had to care for him. The lie was believable as they continued their day. That is until Francis came back from the State Penitentiary Center to settle the score with the kid he always beat up.

But what Francis didn't expect from Timmy is that he was skilled in Kung-Fu like the last time we faced him. Timmy dodged every move that Francis was throwing at him and making Jet Li feel proud. And before he knew it, Timmy gave him a massive hit with his palm. Francis was beaten down, but he was enraged as he charged straight at him. And to a shock to everyone, Tootie went over and did a spinning kick to his face. Timmy was smiling as Tootie scratched his chin in a flirting way as they left the halls.

Timmy and Sparky were having fun playing Frisbee while Tootie was reading to Poof a story. As Timmy was getting the Frisbee, he quickly ran up to the wall and up to the roof to catch it. Tootie sees this as Poof was cheering happily for him. Learning so much parkour from Tootie really did him good as he thanks her for the lessons.

The four were enjoying dinner nicely as it was made by Sparky himself. Timmy and Tootie look at the food and knew it might be delicious. Tootie ate her soup first as Timmy was about to dig in. But all of a sudden, his food explodes in his face as he asked what his dog put in it. Sparky thought he put pepper, but it was actually explosive powder. Timmy sighed as Tootie and Poof laugh at the moment while Sparky licks his face to clean him up.

Things were calm as Timmy and Tootie puts Poof to bed after singing him a lullaby. Sparky sleeps beside him to make sure nothing happens to him. They head inside Timmy's room and were going to bed themselves. For the last five days, both of them were nervous sleeping with each other. But after a while, they got used to it and were happy to enjoy each other's warmth.

Another week has passed as the Dimmsdale Talent Show was less than one week away as Timmy was practicing his guitar and Tootie was singing. Timmy was awestruck just to hear Tootie's voice again. Both of them were happy to be with each other as they were having so much fun.

It was now Thursday as it marks the most important day in Tootie's life: Her 17th birthday. Lucky for her that school was off and she can enjoy her birthday with her family and friends. And speaking of friends…

"Happy Birthday, Tootie!" Timmy shouted happily as Sparky barked and Poof laughs softly.

On the bed was a tray with pancakes and bacon. It also came with some apple juice. "Aww! You guys are so sweet!"

"Nothing is perfect without you, Tootie. I just want to make sure you get the best birthday ever." Timmy said as he held her hand.

"Oh, Timmy! Thank you," Tootie smiled as her blush grew from her cheeks.

"You're welcome. Also, we have to meet your parents in a little bit. Your mom needs to take you shopping." Timmy stated.

"How come?" Tootie asked.

Timmy blushed red after thinking of a way to answer. "Well…I was wondering if I can take you out on a date on your birthday?"

Tootie was shocked. Timmy was asking her on a date?! This couldn't be true as if she was still dreaming. "You and me? On a date?! Really?!"

"Well, you are friend and you were always there for me. So how about it?" Timmy asked in hope she would accept the offer.

Tootie smiled brightly and said, "Of course! I don't mind going on a date with you."

Timmy smiled back. "Thanks. Well, we'll let you be to eating your breakfast. Just call me if you need anything."

Tootie nods her head as she watched her friends leaving. She was filled with joy to know that she is going out with Timmy. Her heart was racing as she was glad to meet him again. But knowing she needs to get ready, Tootie ate her breakfast and meet up with her mom.

**-Later That Night-**

Timmy made it to Tootie's old home and parks his bike. He got off and straightens out his new suit. Timmy's attire was now a black tuxedo with a black blazer and tie, black pants, a floral piece on the left side, and black dress shoes. His hair was straighten down and was holding a bouquet of roses.

Timmy walks up to her porch and knocks on her door. He waited patiently at the door until he heard footsteps.

"Who is it?" The voice was Tootie's as she asks kindly.

"It's me, Tootie. Am I too early?" Timmy asked.

"You're just in time, Timmy. Hold on for a second." Tootie said as she was straightening herself. After a quick second, the door was opened.

Timmy's heart just skipped a beat as he was blushing red to his cheeks to see Tootie in her alluring attire. Tootie was wearing an elegant black dress with thin straps on her shoulders and hem showing her left leg. She even has black heels to match the dress with diamonds encrusted on the straps. Tootie was not wearing her glasses while sporting teal-colored earrings and her hair was wrapped into her old pigtails.

"Wow! You look beautiful, Tootie." Timmy said with a mesmerizing look.

Tootie blushed while giggling. "Thanks! You're not that bad yourself there, handsome."

Timmy chuckled as he hands her the roses. "I bought these for you. And this is the first time without your glasses on."

"That's so sweet of you to give me these. And my eyes can see well even if I'm not wearing glasses." Tootie stated to him.

"Well, that's great. But for now, my place awaits. I hope you don't mind." Timmy said with a small smile.

Tootie shook her head and replied, "As long as it's with you, I'm happy enough already."

Timmy blushed red and waits for her to put the roses in a vase. Once she finished, Tootie quickly closed the door and grabs his hands to lead him to his motorcycle.

**-Timmy's House-**

The couple made it to their home as Timmy escorts her inside the living room. She was eager to know what their date will be as they made it to the kitchen. Suddenly, there were nothing in the kitchen.

"Timmy, why did we stop here?" Tootie asked as Timmy pulls a blindfold around her eyes.

"Don't worry. I promise you a date and I plan on keeping it." Timmy replied as he held her hand. "Just hold on to my hand until we stop."

"Okay, Timmy." Tootie said as she was being led by Timmy when she heard the door open. Knowing that she was going outside, Tootie was confused to where this was going at. They soon stopped as Timmy let go.

"You can drop the blindfold off."

As Tootie did that, her eyes were wide when she then looks at the backyard with light interior, a dance floor, and a table with two trays. "Timmy...You did this?"

"I had a little help from Sparky and the lights were from Poof. Anyway, they are sleeping right now as it is just you and me." Timmy said as he pulls out a remote and pressed the button to have jazz playing.

"I'm impressed." Tootie said as they head to their table. Timmy came behind her and pulls the chair for her. "Thank you, Timmy."

"Anything for my date," Timmy spoke softly as he went to take his seat. Once there, they open up their trays and see what they have for dinner. It was steak in barbeque sauce with salad and soup. "Well then, shall we dig in?"

"We most certainly can." Tootie answered as she took the first bite.

The night was going great for the two as they were just talking about their day and how her birthday was. They had a few laughs and fun until their stomachs hurt. Tootie couldn't eat another bite as Timmy finished his plate.

"You can relax your stomach for a bit, Tootie. I hope you enjoyed your dinner." Timmy said as he sees his date smiling back at him.

"I'm good here. Dinner was great." Tootie replied as Timmy got up to offer her a hand. Tootie took the offer as she got up from her seat.

Timmy then leads her to the dance floor as she was blushing red to have her do this with her. "Tootie, will you take this dance with me?"

Tootie was speechless to say anything. She meekly nods her head and have Timmy reaching her arms and wrapping them around his neck. "Timmy..."

"It's okay, Tootie, I promise to be gentle with you." Timmy reassured her as he caressed her cheek.

"I know you will, Timmy." Tootie said as she felt his hands on her waists. They were doing a slow dance as the music was still playing a bit more jazz.

"You know, Timmy, tonight wasn't so bad. I really do enjoy my birthday very well." Tootie said as Timmy twirls her away and pulls her back.

"Hmm, interesting." What about your 11th birthday party?" Timmy asked curiously.

"I'd rather prefer this one better." Tootie said to him kindly as she dips her down.

"That's cool," Timmy replied as she giggled. But as the night was still going, there was one more song being played. Timmy and Tootie knew it well as they came a little closer.

[Sleeping With Sirens-Iris(Goo Goo Dolls cover)]

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

[Song Ends]

After it was over, Timmy looks at Tootie with a smile as Tootie did the same. "Wow, Tootie, you were amazing tonight."

"I should say the same thing about you." Tootie replied to him as she placed a hand on his cheek. "But there's something that should happen after finishing this dance."

"And what would that be, Tootie?" Timmy asked her.

"This." Suddenly, Tootie moves her head closer to his and crashed her lips to his own. Timmy was surprised by her actions as this feeling was soft and tender at the same time. _'Wow, she sure can kiss! Perhaps I should return the favor.'_

Timmy complies to the kiss and Tootie smiles through it and deepening it more. Her lips were light as feathers as he was moving his tongue inside her mouth to rub her taste. Tootie lashed her tongue and they soon fought for dominance. Tongues were rubbed against each other and having Tootie moaning softly.

They pulled away and breathing heavily while their cheeks were flaring up. Timmy looks at her and said, "Hehe, you're not a bad kisser."

Tootie blushed at his comment as she replied, "Thank you, Timmy. You were also great. Trixie was blind to see a nice guy like you."

"I'm glad she is. Then I wouldn't have spent my time with you." Timmy said sincerely.

"Timmy, I want to say thank you for giving me this great birthday date. You are the best boyfriend a girl could have."

"Boyfriend. I like that! So that makes you my girlfriend, right?" Tootie nods to Timmy's question. "Cool beans."

Tootie said as she hugs him tightly around his waist as Timmy smiled warmly to the embrace.

Soon, they left the backyard and head toward the room they shared. Still holding hands, Timmy and Tootie turn to look at each other.

"Well, Tootie, I had a good time tonight." Timmy spoke first.

"I did, as well." Tootie replied. "But still...I don't think I want this to end."

"What do you mean by that, Tootie?" Timmy asked curiously.

Tootie was blushing pink and feeling a little embarrassed to tell him. After a few seconds, Tootie came up to his ears and whispered something that made his whole body flush red. This was so sudden that it made himself uneasy.

"Are you sure you want to, Tootie?"

Tootie nods her head and smiled softly. "I do, Timmy. And if so, I would accept it."

Timmy knew what might happen, but he felt that that Tootie made her decision. Timmy couldn't dare argue or reject his girlfriend's birthday wish. He then nods his head and had Tootie lead him inside the room. Once then, she closed the door and locked it, knowing that her wish will come true.

**To Be Continued...**

_And that's the end of Chapter 7. Sorry you can't read the rest because things were getting a little steamy for the two lovebirds. But I don't know. I might make an M-rated scene if you want me to. Anyway, please review and I'll get back to writing more. See ya later!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, guys! Hope you enjoy the FOP fanfic, because I'm up to chapter 8 and this is going to have a bit of suspense. As Timmy and Tootie a couple, Trixie is having the worst luck possible. Here's chapter eight and know that this would be a shocker. Again, a little M-rated and please be advised to read this._

**Chapter 8: Take The Pain Away**

Timmy and Tootie were close to each other after having Tootie's birthday the best one she ever had. Both of the teens were in bed and Tootie was on his chest for comfort. Tootie sighs in content as she looks at her best friend. Scratch that: Her boyfriend.

"Oh, Timmy, you were amazing." Tootie spoke softly.

"Me? You are the one who did most of the work. I need to watch out for you when we head to school today." Timmy said teasingly.

Tootie softly gave him a punch on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

Timmy pouts. "Ow! You are so mean."

Tootie giggled softly. "Well, then. Let me make it up to you." Tootie came up to him and kissed him on the lips. Timmy was complying as he deepens the kiss. They pulled away look at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I could get use to your kisses. It makes me feel...happy." Timmy said sincerely.

Tootie blushed. "Well, I will always give them to you. I love you, Timmy."

"And I love you too, Tootie." Timmy replied as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So...are you sure...?"

Tootie nodded her head. "I know last night was a hard decision, but I really want this. I don't ever want to regret it."

"Well, let's check it out in the hospital to see if we ever did have a safe night. I don't mind having a child or two with you. Hell, we're already taking care of Poof." Timmy said.

"Okay, Timmy, but let's go to school. And we need to get dressed before Sparky and Poof burst in." Tootie reassuring him.

Timmy nods as Tootie took the blanket and wraps herself as she heads to the bathroom to clean up. Lucky for Timmy, he had on boxers in case his dog was busting in. But that plan backfires as he heard Tootie calling him.

"Timmy, can you help me inside the shower?" Tootie said in a seductive voice.

'_Oh, baby!'_ Timmy thought happily as he ran inside to join Tootie.

**-Trixie's House-**

"I'M WHAT?!" Trixie was screaming when hearing the worst news from her own father.

"You are going to move out of this house in three days!" Trixie's dad ordered in a stern tone.

"You can't do this! I'm the most popular girl in school!" Trixie ranted.

"And you are my daughter who has no class and respect for anyone and to me. You are failing your classes, leaving me with a high phone bill, and going out late without my permission! Geez, no wonder your boyfriend broke up with you!" Her father said to her.

Trixie was pissed after hearing that comment. "Are you kidding?! That boy was the only person that even fell for me in the first place! The only way to shut him up was to agree to be his girlfriend! After all I've done for him and now he dumped me for some stupid nerdy bitch?!"

"Hey! You watch the language in front of me, young lady! Now grab your things and go to school! And I better not see one failing grade on your test or you will leave tonight! Now, good day!" Trixie's dad shouted as he slams the door in her face.

Trixie was seething with rage as she sees the bus coming up. Gathering her stuff, Trixie left the house and got on the bus. The bus driver sees her and assumed position.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I-" The bus driver was interrupted by Trixie pushing him near the window.

"Stuff it, lard face!" Trixie shouted as the bus driver sees her heading towards the back of the bus to greet her popular friends.

**-School; Nurse's Office-**

Timmy and Tootie were done with their 1st Period classes and were inside the nurse's office to check on Tootie's condition. Knowing that they might be late for their next classes, the nurse signs two passes and excuse for class.

"Man, it's taking long. I hope everything turns out okay." Timmy said patiently.

"Don't worry, Timmy. It's takes time to see if I'm pregnant or not." Tootie reassured him.

"I know, but I just want nothing bad to happen to you. After what Max did to you-" Timmy was then silenced by her finger on his lips.

"I know. And it's a good thing I don't have any diseases from him. Thank God for that." Tootie sighed. "But I am happy you accept being a parent."

Timmy enclosed his hand into hers and looks at her deeply. "I will never leave you or anyone else behind for anything in the world."

"I know, Timmy." Tootie smiled to hearing his kind gesture. Suddenly, the nurse appeared from the other room. "So, Ms. Claymore, what are the results?"

The nurse smiled and said, "You're fine, Tootie. You're not pregnant and you haven't caught anything still."

Timmy and Tootie smiled and hugged each other. Even though they don't have a child, but at least they knew they had a safe night. Curious to how that happened, they washed it away heard the nurse again.

"I'm surprised about you two. Your first time without any protection and you still have no child? It almost seems like a miracle. But to be honest, were you guys hoping for a child?" Ms. Claymore asked kindly.

Tootie looks at her boyfriend and turns to see her. "Actually, I did. I told Timmy about it and I wanted it to happen. But hearing that I'm not pregnant, it made think to wait until we are ready."

"And I agree to that," Timmy complied as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

Ms. Claymore couldn't help but smile at the two lovers as she was happy for them to be together. "Well, I wish you the best of luck. Hopefully the next time you might be protected. But just in case..."

The nurse went to her drawer and pulls out a box of condoms that has about 24 inside. Timmy blushed red as Tootie giggled with a small blush. "Ms. Claymore, I think he might need bigger ones than that."

"TOOTIE!" Timmy was growing red all over as Tootie laughs softly.

"Somehow I think you may be a little stronger with an extra pack." The nurse offered him the next box as Timmy quickly took it.

"You are so gonna pay," Timmy glared at her.

Tootie giggled as she held his hand as they left the room. "Don't hate me because it's true!"

**-Geometry-**

Trixie couldn't believe her luck was getting worst as she was now rewarded an 'F+' for a failed assignment she never studied for. And knowing by some of the class, they passed with good ones and a 'C+'. The bell rang as everyone left and Trixie confronts her teacher Mr. Dixon.

"Mr. Dixon, t-there's have to be a mistake! I can't get a failing grade like this!" Trixie said to him.

"Trixie, I can't help you with this. I offered you a tutor and you said you know this without any help at all." The teacher said in a stern tone.

"But it's not my fault! Surely you can-" Trixie was then interrupted again.

"Look, I know you want to do better, but I can't. The exams are in a few weeks and you constantly neglected your work. I'm sorry, Trixie, but not even a petty bribe can boost your grades up. I don't know how you passed your last grade, but this one is going to have you back." Mr. Dixon said as Trixie was mad about knowing that her chances of passing is dreadfully her route.

"Dammit!" She bangs the table and left the classroom with pure anger.

"Hmph. I feel sorry for her father for raising a girl like her." Mr. Dixon said as he continues grading more work.

**-Cafeteria-**

Veronica and the others were comforting the angry Trixie after what was going on for today. "Look, girl, it's not over yet!"

Chad complied, "She's right! Me and my pal here can pay some nerds to hack into the school network and change your grades into better ones."

"Hmph! They better make my grades better because I'm sick and tired of my dad confronting me like that! And my teachers can't do anything to help me out!" Trixie ranted.

"I assure you that nothing else can ruin your day just ignoring the fact that the punk who broke up with you doesn't know what he's missing out on." Veronica stated.

"Tough for him! I hope his life is crappy like mine is right now!" Trixie spat with a venomous tone.

But what she didn't know is that Timmy was enjoying his life better with Tootie. They were far away from the popular kids as Tootie was enjoying her burger.

"Forget it, Timmy! I'm not telling you how me and Poof kicked you and your dog's butt in the games." Tootie said while eating her lunch.

"You have a weakness, Tootie, and I'm going to know if I had to look around your cute brain to know your secrets." Timmy stated.

"You couldn't try if you had to, Timmy. My mind is locked up and I'll never tell!" But by accident, she hits her tray and slung the soup into the air. "Oops!"

The soup was thrown into another direction as it was heading straight for the popular kids' table. And with that direct hit, Trixie was drenched in tomato soup. Many of the students saw this and gasped. Suddenly, they laughed at her as her friends were shocked to see how this happened.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Trixie screamed in anger as she ran out the door and trying to find the restroom to clean herself off. Veronica follows her to make sure she get some backup clothes.

Timmy and Tootie witnessed the whole thing as Timmy was looking at Tootie in shock. "Whoa! That's hardcore."

"T-T-That was by accident, I swear!" Tootie pleaded.

"I know it was, but I think we should leave before they know what happened." Timmy said as Tootie nods in agreement. They quickly ate their lunch and left the cafeteria to pretend they didn't see anything.

**-Ancient History-**

Ms. Stone had the students watch the movies _Clash of The Titans_ and _300_ for the past four days as they would observe this on their exams in a few weeks. Timmy and Tootie love the movies and were never interested in taking notes since they've seen the movies numerous of times. The bell rang as the students quickly left and have Timmy and Tootie still watching a little of it left.

"At least I have something to have them interested in instead of sleeping." Ms. Stone said as she turns the movie off.

"Having something violent and filled with love scenes can pretty much get anyone's attention." Timmy replied as the girls laugh.

"Well, I'm very proud that you two are attending this year's talent show. Knowing from Timmy's talent with the guitar, I have to say that you two might win." Ms. Stone said with curiousity.

"Actually, I don't care about winning. I'm just glad to play with Tootie." Timmy said sincerely.

"Can't argue with that." Tootie replied as they got up to leave. "Thanks, Ms. Stone."

"Anytime, Tootie." Ms. Stone then looks at the wet floor and shouted, "Look out!"

It was too late as Tootie was slipping and Timmy tried to grab her. But Tootie lied on her back and Timmy went face first onto Tootie's was blushing red as she could feel Timmy's face cushioned on her.

Timmy looks up quickly and looks at Tootie with embarrassment. "Uh...sorry?"

Tootie giggled softly as she quickly got up. She then ran out of their classroom and into another. Timmy was confused to what happened as he looks at his teacher. "You didn't see any of that."

Ms. Stone smirked. "The way I see it, you are getting lucky tonight."

Timmy nervously laughed and ran to his next class.

**-Hallways-**

School was over and everyone went on out to spend the weekend again. Timmy met up with Tootie by his locker and greeted her with a hug. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, dear!" Tootie complied as she turns to see him. "So, how your class today?"

"Same as always: bored!" Timmy groaned as Tootie giggled.

"How about I make some dinner and we can read some comic books to past the time?" She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Timmy said as they head towards the next hall. But then, Timmy crashed into someone as they fell down hard.

"Sorry about that. I was...Trixie?" Timmy guessed right as Trixie was mad than ever as her papers and purse.

"What the hell do you want?!" Trixie shouted as Timmy got up.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy! I was just trying to be nice!" Timmy replied as Tootie got beside him.

"Why are you still here?! I thought your ass would be out of school right now! Or were trying to screw around with this bitch here?!" Trixie spat at him as a few students were hearing this.

Timmy got in front of Tootie and faces his ex-girlfriend. "Watch what you say in front her! She has nothing to do with this! Why can't you accept my apology and we'll be on our way?" Timmy suggested as Trixie was getting irritated.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do! My life has been hell because of your fault!" Trixie said with hate.

Tootie responded, "What did he ever do to you?"

"Your 'man' hasn't given me good grades lately because he was 'busy' doing his own problems, I have to try and handle my phone bills without him paying them for me, and now I have to move out because I am failing my classes! Knowing about today's incident, I supposed you did that to me?!" Trixie yelled as the students murmured into their conversation.

"Now, Trixie, you know I didn't mean it and I'm sorry. But you can't blame him for what he never did to you. You did this to yourself and had your bodyguard trying to beat him up! He didn't deserve this, Trixie, and you know it!" Tootie spoke calmly.

Trixie responded, "That piece of trash?! That boy was nothing until I had no choice but to date this loser! I never loved him as I needed someone to just be my personal to train to! But he's worthless and a bigger loser than he ever was when his dumbass parents decided to rid with him by killing themselves! Maybe he should just-"

(SFX: **SLAP!**)

Everyon, including Timmy, was shocked to see the most popular girl get slapped by Tootie herself! First Timmy broke up with her and now Tootie did the impossible and slapped her to the floor. Trixie's face was bruised red as she gasped at Tootie's reaction.

"Listen, you snobby rich bitch! How dare you say that to him?! I bet you weren't even there to comfort him while he was in depression after his parents died! You called yourself his girlfriend after using him when he always felt helpless?! He loved you, Trixie, and I can respect that. But you happened to be the most cold-hearted banshee to ever walk this earth! I'm always there for him as I love him because he's sweet and kind unlike you! And if you don't like it, then...GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Tootie shouted as it echoed through the halls.

That made the students stood in fear that one more person offed Trixie as this was Timmy's new girlfriend. Tootie huffed as she took Timmy with her, who was feeling proud of his Tootie standing up for him.

Trixie couldn't believe that someone else would do this to her. Trixie, the most richest and popular girl in Dimmsdale High, was pushed around by the loving couple. Her anger was raging inside her that she couldn't take it anymore. She reached for her purse and grabs something that shocked everyone: a gun! And Trixie plans to end the madness.

"You...will...die!" Trixie shouted as she was close to pull the trigger.

Timmy looks back and sees Trixie with the gun in her hand and aiming at Tootie. Timmy shouted, "Look out!" He pushed Tootie out of the way as she fell down to the ground. But for Timmy...

(SFX: **BANG!**)

Tootie watched in horror as her heart shatters to witness the scene of Timmy Turner shot down by Trixie's weapon. Timmy fell down to his knees and was about to fall down on the floor. But Tootie got him as her eyes were filled with tears. Tootie looks at her boyfriend to see if he can move, but he couldn't as he was looking lifeless.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Tootie screamed as she cradles the boy in her arms and hoping he would be okay. Her eyes were dropping tears down to her cheeks as she only wants him to say something.

Trixie was stunned by this and knew that her choice was wrong and it cost the life of an innocent person. Her heart was broken after seeing what she has done and knew she could not be forgiven. "No...no...W-What...have I...done?" The girl was unable to respond correctly as she took a look at the gun she was holding. She knew that it was still loaded and she knew what she had to do.

The rich girl looks at Tootie with sorrow in her eyes and she said, "I'm sorry..." Trixie then puts the gun up to her head and made everyone gasp in horror.

(SFX: **BANG!**)

Silence was taken as the students, even Tootie, couldn't believe what the poor girl did to herself. Knowing how much she was being cruel to others, her life was dreadfully shortened by the pull of the trigger. Tootie looks back and sees the paramedics arriving.

"What's the emergency?" The person said as Tootie was crying her heart.

"Please...save him..." Tootie pleaded as she gave them Timmy.

The worker nodded his head and said, "We'll do what we can." They quickly put him up on the stretcher and carried him to the ambulance truck.

Tootie knew she had to be with her boyfriend and prays that he can make it. After what they've been through, Tootie cannot lose one life that didn't deserve this. And before she can go, the girl looks at Trixie with remorse as she knew this would haunt her.

"Why...?" Tootie said with a cracked voice as she left the scene to be with her Timmy.

**To Be Continued...**

_I told you this would be a shocker! Timmy is fatally injured and Trixie did the unspeakable act into killing herself. Will Tootie make sure Timmy stays alive? Only a few chapters left on this fanfic. Stick around for more! Later!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, guys! I know you guys are shocked and terrified about how things went down in the last chapter, but I promise you that this story won't end with a sad one. Here's the next chapter as this might bring hope to you TimmyXTootie fans out there. Also, I DO NOT own Fairly Oddparents or the songs. But to whoever have a soft heart, this might be sad and heartwarming to anyone that reads this._

**Chapter 9: An Angel's Wish**

**"This is Chet Ubetcha with the most tragic news update: Timmy Turner, student at Dimmsdale High and former guitarist of Masquerade Massacre, has been fatally shot while trying to save his girlfriend Tootie Maverick. The shooter was Trixie Tang, another student at Dimmsdale High, as she was trying to aim at Timmy's girlfriend once she pulled the trigger. And from this report, she committed suicide after her emotions were getting the best of her. Although Timmy's injuries are healed, he slipped into a coma. For his friends and family, they wish him a full recovery and hope to have him one day playing again. This is Chet Ubetcha saying, "Get well soon, Timmy Turner."**

**-Dimmsdale Hospital-**

It has been five days since the incident occurred and things were calming down now. Tootie was sitting by her lover close to his hospital bed as she was feeling terrible after what happened to him. Her emotions were tough to handle with Timmy stabilizing after suffering a near-fatal shot near his heart. The news spread quickly as everyone was giving him respect and condolences for Timmy's sacrifice and the good things he's done for them.

Chester and A.J. came over a few days ago and were asking Tootie how he was doing. But the news shook them as Timmy slipped into a coma. He may have survived the bullet, but he was in a moderate condition that he might not wake up soon. Chip even came by to see his friend and know how he was doing. In a strange way, Timmy was like a little brother to Chip and hopes that he wakes up soon to play for the band again.

Surprisingly, his teacher Mr. Crocker came by to see his student again. His heart broke to witness one student almost dying from what happened at school. Knowing all the times that he constantly fail him every time without having him answer quickly, Mr. Crocker felt depressed at himself for wasting his time dealing with fairies that he could've helped the boy and try helping him with some school work. Tootie knew it wasn't his fault and forgave him.

Sparky, who was devastated by the news, decides to watch Poof at the moment until his owner returns back home. Tootie knew she couldn't have the baby seeing him in this state. After losing both his parents, Poof would be broken inside to see Timmy dead and gone.

During those past five days, Tootie was sitting by Timmy's side and taking care of him while he's in a coma. She had a call from their school and told her she was given a few days off to care for Timmy. Tootie didn't mind as she was feeling a little happy to be with her boyfriend. Tootie changed his sheets and give him a morning bath to make sure he smells great. She even sings him a few songs to pass the time since he did love her singing.

But her heart was breaking slowly to see Tootie still in a coma that it was tearing her apart. Tears were falling down from her eyes and Tootie was feeling hurt and broken inside. They only became a couple for one day and it stricken them from fate itself. Tootie knew it was tearing her inside and she couldn't take the pain.

"Timmy…Why? Why did you have to do that? You didn't have to save me from that bullet. I should've been on that bed instead of you! You suffered too much to get to true happiness. But now…You're like this! I'm sorry, Timmy! If you can hear me, please…please be awake! I miss you. Poof misses you. Sparky misses you. Everyone does! Please…Please…" Tootie cried in agony as she can't do anything except hope that he wakes from his coma.

But as she was crying, someone opens the door to see how everything was doing. Tootie was unable to hear everything because of her pain that it didn't make her hear anything. But she felt a slight touch on her shoulder.

Tootie ceased her crying and looks to whoever was touching her. It was Tootie's mother, Melody, to check up on her. "Mother?"

"Hey, honey. How are you holding up?" Melody said as her daughter jumps up to hug her. She hugs Tootie for comfort and knew her daughter was dealing with the pain of almost losing Timmy. Melody told Tootie to not blame herself for what Timmy did for her and never wanted her daughter to suffer.

"Not *sob* g-good. B-But I'm *sob* t-trying to *sob* d-d-deal with it." Tootie cried as she looks at her mother. "I…m-miss him."

"I know you do, Tootie. I know it must be hard for you to see him like this." Melody looks at the lifeless boy as she looks back at her daughter. "He still hasn't moved yet?"

Tootie shook her head. "No."

Melody sighs deeply and said, "I know the pain inside you couldn't control. But you know that Timmy would want you to keep pulling on strong for him."

"I know, but-" Tootie was then silenced by her mother's finger.

"No 'buts' about it, Tootie. Your sister has put you through enough hell already and you knew what happened to what her hatred led her to. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, Tootie, but you were the only one to pull through and I'm proud of you. And I know Timmy would, too." Melody said clearly.

Tootie knew it was all true. After all the things she went through for those years, Tootie was still alive and survived it all. Tootie then felt a soft relief inside her that she was happy to know that she was brave and confident. If Timmy could wake up again, he'll see a new Tootie Maverick in front of him.

For the first time in five days, Tootie smiled as she looks at her mother. "Thank you, mom."

Melody kissed her daughter on the head and replied, "Anytime, Tootie. By the way: You look better without your glasses on."

"Timmy said the same thing. I'm happy he accepts me for who I am." Tootie said sincerely.

"I know he does, Tootie. Just give him time to recover for a bit. I know he will pull through." Melody said as she released the hug. "I gotta go now, dear. Do you need anything when I get back?"

"I'm fine, mom. But...can you get me some ice cream?" Tootie spoke softly.

"Of course, Tootie. I'll be back soon." Melody said as she waved to her daughter and left.

Tootie felt better now as she wiped her tears away to look at Timmy. Even though he's in a coma. Tootie will always be there for him. She sat back down on the chair and held his hand with her own.

"It's okay, Timmy. I'm always with you until the very end." Tootie said as she smiled peacefully to know her lover will make it.

**-Dreamscape-**

_"Ugh...what happened last Thursday?"_

_Inside a grassy field was Timmy Turner who was unconscious for a period of days after the incident. He was now waking up to see where he might be. "Whoa. I don't suppose that I'm not at Dimmsdale anymore. Where am I?"_

_"Somewhere far from existence, my confused comrade."_

_Timmy heard a voice and was looking around to see who made that voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!" But as he looks up, he sees a familiar figure standing right in front of him. But he was shocked in belief that he was looking at another one of himself. This person looks exactly like Timmy, but has a different appearance. This clone has white hair and yellow eyes, black shirt, black pants, and no shoes._

_"Who...are you? And why do you look like me?" Timmy said as he got up from a tree._

_The clone walks up to him and said, "What do you think? I'm you! Although, you seem to be missing your big teeth that made you the chick magnet." The clone chuckled as Timmy was confused. The clone sighs while smiling. "Just call me Tommy."_

_"Timmy," said the confused Timmy as they shook hands._

_"Well, duh! I know who you are." Tommy said while releasing the grip. "Anyway, you seem a little worried about where you might be at."_

_"Yeah, I mean, where am I for the moment? I can't remember how I got here." Timmy asked his clone to what was going on._

_Tommy answered, "You don't remember, do you?" Timmy shook his head. "Well, can you try to remember what happened before you got here?"_

_"Well, I remember going to school and helping Tootie with-" Timmy then starts to remember quickly as he was turning around and looking opposite directions. "Tootie?! Tootie, where are you?!"_

_"Relax, Timmy, she's okay." Tommy reassured him as Timmy sighed in relief. "But you, however, were not."_

_Timmy's eyes shot up after hearing what Tommy said, "What do you mean by that?"_

_Tommy knew he would say this and hated to tell him the bad news. "Timmy...there's no other way to say this, but...you're dead."_

_Timmy's heart sunk down low as he was in horror to believe what Tommy said. "What?!"_

_"Yeah, you are not dead at the moment, but you might be." Tommy said softly as Timmy grabbed him by the collar._

_"What the hell do you mean I'm dead? How could I be?!" Timmy screaming frantically after taking the news hard._

_"Well, you saw Trixie pull out a gun and she was aiming at your Tootie at point range. Quickly, you pushed out of the way. But at that time, you got caught in the aftermath and got shot." Tommy explained to this original self._

_Timmy then remembers everything now as he was shocked to know how his life was almost over. "Am I...in Heaven?"_

_"Hmm, could be." Tommy said in a curious tone. "But I highly doubt that you're confirmed dead. You're actually in a coma, dude."_

_"A COMA?!" Timmy shouted. "How long was I out?!"_

_"About almost a week." Tommy stated._

_"Tommy, there has to be a way out here! My life can't be over like this!" Timmy shouted as he fell down to his knees._

_"Well, I don't know how to get you out of here. Knowing how reckless that was, I'm surprised you're not dead yet. I don't even know how I can help you out with your dilemma." Tootie said sternly._

_And at that moment, Timmy was now broken inside to face the truth that he may never wake up. Tootie. Sparky. Poof. Everyone he knew closely that he will never see again. Timmy soon had tears coming down his eyes as his life has come to an end. "How could this happen to me? Why can't I get a decent break for once? After all I've been through, why can't I get a break?!"_

_Tommy understands Timmy's emotions as he has seen it all from the moment everything went down hard. Knowing that Timmy's mom was always going to work and having his dad hurt him several times for him failing class. Also knowing the fact that his babysitter constantly hurts him and his girlfriend while making their lives miserable. And losing his godparents took a heavy toll on him that he was but an empty shell of himself._

_Tommy felt bad for the teen as Timmy never deserved this from a long time. He just needed one break in his life and it took him down this way. While watching Timmy crying, Tommy got his phone buzzing as he was looking at the text on his phone. Tommy was then seeming intrigued by this text as he pulls his phone away and left Timmy._

_Timmy didn't bother caring anymore as he was giving up hope to ever leaving to where he is right now. But in his depressed state, Tommy came back and called to him._

_"Yo, Timmy."_

_Struggling to look up, Timmy sees Tommy carrying an acoustic guitar. Tommy offers him the guitar as Timmy was confused to why he would do that. "What's this?"_

_"If I always be down, I always like to play my guitar to help relieve the stress. And the way I see it, you need it more than I do." Tommy suggested as he kindly hands Timmy the guitar._

_Timmy wiped his tears away and look another direction. "I don't feel like playing right now. Music is the last thing on my mind."_

_Tommy chuckled and gave it to him without a second thought. "Trust me: It can help the soul reach its way home even if one gets lost into its own problems in their journey. Play."_

_Knowing that he will be stuck in another world, Timmy sighs in defeat and sat near a tree to strum up the right tune. "Here goes nothing."_

_Tommy sat sat down in front of him and hears his guitar playing a soothing tune. Tommy was smiling to know that his friend might get a big surprise if he succeeds._

[Seether-Broken(with Amy Lee)]

_Timmy:_  
_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_  
_I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

In the real world, Tootie felt the strange sensation to sing for her boyfriend again as she starts to follow along.

_Both:_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

As Timmy kept on playing his guitar, Tootie kept on holding Timmy's hand as she looks at him with love and compassion. And with that, she sings the next verse.

_Tootie:_  
_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Both:_  
_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

As Timmy kept playing, Tommy was smiling to see that he could even hear Tootie from the other side singing and following along. He knew it would be close, but Timmy and Tootie thought the same thing: _'I wish to be with my one true love again.'_

_Both:_  
_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Timmy:_  
_You couldn't get away_  
_You can't feel me anymore_

After both of them were done, Tootie came up to Timmy and gave his lifeless self a tender kiss on the lips. It was everything she wanted to do forever and hopes that it will bring him back.

**-Dreamscape-**

_Timmy then felt a little warm inside. After playing the music, he was becoming much more different than ever. In fact, his body was glowing as his legs were turning into sparkling dust._

_"What's going on?! W-What's happening to me?!" Timmy panicked as he sees his clone smiling at him._

_"Because, Timmy Turner, your time is not up yet in the real world. It seems that the man upstairs takes a liking of you." Tommy said calmly._

_"What do you mean, Tommy?" Timmy asked with confusion._

_"You're about to wake up, my friend." Tommy answered as he waves to his original self._

_Timmy was then surprised to hear the news as he was smiling with joy to know that he's coming home. "Thanks, Tommy."_

_"Hey, I'm just someone following orders. Now get out there and kiss your girl." Tommy said as he salutes to his friend._

_Timmy gave him a thumbs-up before disappearing and saying one last thing to him: I will. Thanks for everything."_

_And with that, everything was bright as the sun._

**-Dimmsdale Hospital-**

Tootie was kissing her lover and hopes that he can reply back. Tears were dropping down her eyes as they slid down on Timmy. And just as she was about to pull away, something touched her cheek and a pair of lips were coming deeper to hers.

Tootie slowly opens her eyes as they were looking straight at a pair of blue eyes in front her. Tootie quickly pulls away and was having her heart beating hard to not believe what she was seeing.

"Timmy...?" Her voice was breaking in shock as more tears were coming down.

Timmy lifts up his upper body and was looking at his girlfriend with care and passion. He then smiled warmly at Tootie and said, "Hey, Tootie. You miss me?"

Tootie was now crying her heart out as she jumped out of her chair and gave him a huge hug as tears were drenching his shirt. Her wish came true! Timmy Turner was out of his coma and was awake in front of her. Emotions were running inside the room as Tootie was happy he was back.

"Timmy. T-Thank *sob* God you're *sob* o-okay." She said as she was unable to control her crying and sobbing.

Timmy knew the pain that Tootie had to deal with as he rubbed her back for comfort. "It's alright, Tootie. I'm back and I'm glad I am. Things wouldn't be the same without you."

Tootie looks up and smiled while still having moist cheeks. "Me too, Timmy. You mean everything to me in my life. I'd rather have you than any other man with me right now."

Timmy laughs softly as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Tootie." Timmy then looks around and see the gifts and flowers around his bedside. "Are these for me?"

Tootie nodded. "Uh-huh! Your friends came by to see how you were and leaving you flowers so you can get better again. Even Mr. Crocker came by to check on you."

Timmy was surprised to hear that his own teacher that hates him was kind enough to see him. "Mr. Crocker? Let me guess: He wanted to give me an 'F+' for being in a coma?"

Tootie giggled and playfully slapped him in the arm. "No, silly! He came by to wish you for a safe recovery. All of our teachers and friends came by to see you up again."

"And Sparky and Poof?" Timmy asked.

"They really miss you the most. Poof was wondering when you might come back and Sparky couldn' eat or sleep for days until you come back home.

"Wow. I guess a lot of people do care for me. I-I just wish Cosmo and Wanda was here to see this." Timmy spoke softly as Tootie hugs him again. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Hey, Tootie."

"What is it, Timmy?" Tootie looks up to him with curiosity.

"Do you still have my backpack?" Timmy asked kindly as Tootie nodded.

"I make sure you have your personal stuff stay with you at all times." Tootie hands him his backpack from under the bed. "Why?"

"Before I was shot, I was supposed to give you something as a birthday gift. I forgot to give it to you after the night we've had..." Timmy blushed as Tootie did the same.

Timmy opens his backpack and pulls out a gift. It was white and has a green bow with Tootie's name on it.

"Thank you, Timmy! What's inside?" Tootie asked while shaking the box.

"Something that was taken from you for a long time." Timmy answered.

Tootie then opens her gift and removed the top part away. Her eyes were then wide in shock as inside the box was something she couldn't believe that was back from the ashes. Inside was her old notebook that contains all of her special poems written over the years. Tootie look a look inside and flipped through the pages to see everything intact.

"Timmy...how?" Tootie was almost speechless to say more.

Timmy answered, "I made a simple wish with the card I had that Jorgen gave me. I remembered you told me that your poems were burned into ashes. So, I wish for your stuff and added a few things to it. No matter what happens to the notebook, it will be foolproof to everything."

Tootie was smiling happily as she embraced him again in a soft way. "Thank you, Timmy. This is the best giftI've ever had."

"And I'm glad you like it." Timmy complied.

Tootie puts her notebook on the counter and went ahead to kiss Timmy on his lips. He returns the gesture and moving his lips further. Tootie was enjoying the sensation as she moved her tongue inside and tasting him. Timmy did the same as they were battling for dominance. The kiss was turning sweet into something more intense as Tootie gracefully got on the bed and wrapping her arms around Timmy.

Timmy held on to her waist and letting her lead on with the kiss. Tootie was moaning softly as her whole body was aching for more. But before she could do that, the door was opened.

"Hey, honey, I bought you...some...Rocky Road?" Melody, Tootie's mom, came in the scene as she now spotted Tootie getting intimate with her now-awakened boyfriend.

Timmy and Tootie froze up and were red in their faces to know that they were busted. Tootie let go of Timmy and was sitting on his lap. "Um...h-h-hey, mother."

Timmy was now wishing he was in his coma after knowing one thing: _'I'm dead!'_

Melody, however, just smiled and giggle at the two lovebirds as she placed the ice cream by Tootie's notebook and gave her daughter a kiss on the head. "I see you guys are busy. I'll be on my way. Oh, and I'm glad you're awake, Timmy."

"Uh...no problem, Mrs. Maverick." Timmy laughs nervously while rubbing his head.

Melody decides to leave the room and make sure the door was locked. Not before saying: "Remember to protect yourselves!"

"MOM!" Tootie shouted while turning scarlet red as she hears her mother laughing in the halls.

Timmy couldn't help but laugh at the moment as he moves his hands up to her hips. "You know, Tootie, I might be feeling much better now."

"Why do you say that?" Tootie asked curiously.

Timmy smirked and came up to her. "I don't mind repeating your birthday wish."

Tootie knew what he meant as she giggled with a small blush. "Timmy Turner, you dog!"

"And this dog needs to be tamed. Care to try?" Timmy said with an evil grin.

Tootie knew how to answer that as she jump on him and giving him a rough kiss. Timmy may be back home, but he was making sure he was coming happy and satisfied.

**To Be Continued...**

_Whew! This took me a whole day to finish! Once again, remind me to make an M-rated scene for two parts of this fanfic because things are getting hot again! Anyway, a few chapter remains and this will lead to the final conclusion of this fanfic. Hope to see your reviews and going to start the next chapter. Later!_


	10. Chapter 10

_It's almost the end as this fanfic is getting the best for its viewers. Right now, Timmy is out of his coma and was rewarded with his girlfriend in his arms. And soon after, something happened before Timmy got sent to the hospital. All will be explained in the next chapter as I hope you enjoy this one better._

**Chapter 10: Early Parenthood**

Timmy and Tootie got a ride home from the hospital as Timmy couldn't wait to come back after being in a coma for a while.

"Thanks for the ride, mom." Tootie said as her and Timmy got out of the car.

"It's not a problem, sweetie. You kids be careful, okay?" Melody said.

Timmy replied, "We will, Mrs. Maverick. Thanks again."

"You're welcome, Timmy. Later!" Melody said as the teens waved goodbye. They turn to see their home as Timmy exhales deeply. "It's good to be home."

"I know, Timmy." Tootie whispered as she held on to his arms.

"And at least I don't have to stay there a little longer. Otherwise, I'll be bored and tested on." Timmy shuddered at the thought.

Tootie giggled. "I really don't mind staying there a bit. The doctors there seem nice."

"You're just saying that because we were having a great time in bed and got caught doing our activities." Timmy said teasingly.

Tootie blushed red and slapped his arms. "Timmy!"

Timmy laughs as he ran towards the door. It was open and he was then tackled by something heavy. He looks up to see Sparky now licking him all over. "Sparky! Haha, I'm glad to see you, too."

Tootie then had someone else coming to her as Poof was in her arms. "Poof, poof!"

"Hey, Poof! Aww, I miss you so much! How's my brave little man doing?" Tootie asked.

"Poof! Poof, poof! Poof!" The baby shouted happily.

Tootie giggles as Timmy got up to see the baby. "Hey, Poof! Did you miss me?"

Poof nods his head and hugs Timmy softly. Timmy returns the hug and Tootie joins in. Sparky came up to them and hugs Timmy's leg to know that his pet owner is back again.

"Say, you guys hungry? How about I make some lunch for us?" Timmy suggested.

"I got this, Timmy. You just relax yourself as I'll make some lunch for everyone. You deserve it." Tootie stated.

"Okay, Tootie. Take your time." Timmy kissed her cheek and they all head inside the house.

Once they were in the living room...

(SFX: **BOOM!**)

The smoke cleared and Jorgen appeared in front of them. "Timmy Turner! Great to see you back in the world of the living."

"Thanks, Jorgen! It's good to be back." Timmy replied as Tootie smiled.

"And I'm happy to see Poof back with you. How is he doing lately?" Jorgen asked.

Timmy said, "He's been doing great almost every day. Poof was very close to saying his first words and started doing better wish granting wishes."

"That's perfect! He's going to be great like his parents one day." Jorgen mentioned as Timmy nods his head.

"I couldn't agree more," Timmy said as Tootie was tickling the young fairy. "So, what brings you here?"

"I came here to bring you guys over to the Council members again. It's very important." Jorgen said sternly.

"Do you think they might be mad at me for speaking bad at them?" Timmy asked with concern.

"On the contrary, Timmy, they think different of you. Right now, we have to see them at this very moment. But first: Sparky has to watch Poof in the meantime. Both you and Tootie must come with me." Jorgen stated.

"Well...okay." Timmy looks at Sparky. Are you okay to watch Poof until we get back?"

Sparky took Poof and salutes to his owner as Sparky gave Poof a ride around the house. Tootie went over to Timmy and said, "I think they'll be okay."

Timmy said, "Go ahead, Jorgen. We're ready." As Jorgen got the message, he slams the end of his wand and took them all to Fairy World.

**-Fairy Hall-**

While going to Fairy World, they were now in front of the five Council members asevery fairy were inside.

"Here they are, councilmen." Jorgen announced as they motion him to sit down.

"Timmy Turner. I hope you are feeling okay after the incident you were in." Councilman One said.

"I am, sir. I just need to take it easy for a while until I recover in a few days." Timmy stated.

Councilmen One smirked. "Oh, really? It seems that you were feeling a lot better after your mishap in the hospital yesterday?"

Timmy and Tootie blushed red as the fairies snickered at their embarrassment. "You saw us?!"

"Oh, we just had to see only when you were pulling your girlfriend down to your level." Councilmen Two said while laughing.

Tootie covers her scarlet face as Timmy looks down while rubbing his arms. "Uh...I can explain that."

"No need. What you do in the room is not our concern. But we would like to talk about your actions lately." Councilmen One said in a serious tone.

Timmy knew to look at them as he knows what they were getting at. "I'm listening."

"We will be asking you a series of questions and we will determine on how you qualified." Councilmen Three said sternly.

"Qualified for what?" Tootie asking curiously.

"It's a surprise for the both of you. Now, Timmy, are you ready for your questions?" Coucilmen One said to the boy.

Timmy nodded quickly as he was wondering what they could be. "I am, councilmen."

"All right. Question 1: Before you had Cosmo and Wanda, how was your childhood like?"

Timmy knew what this was leading to and sighs deeply. "It was horrible. My mom was always working her hardest to help people in need with houses as my dad was hurtful against me. I mean, my mother tries to ignore him and hear him drinking every bottle. And when they go out, Vicky, my babysitter and her sister, always torture me and hurting my girlfriend. Bullying was something that happens every day, so I don't mind as I defend myself now."

This made the councilmen very interested as Councilmen One asks another question. "Question 2: How well do you know Tootie Maverick?"

Timmy smiles at that and looks at Tootie. "Tootie was this cute and crazy girl that fell in love with me. But now I see this beautiful and loving teen girlfriend." Tootie giggles silently as Timmy continues. "I never realize what I missed out in her as she was always there for me when things go wrong. It was hectic when I fell in love with some girl who barely even notice me after what I've been through. Even though we were far apart, I still consider Tootie as my best friend.

But in those last few years I was hearing the worst from what happened and I felt bad for not being there for her. After that incident with Max, I...I-I had no choice. That broke me inside to see her get hurt like that. And from that moment on, I swear to protect the people I love and make sure they stay safe. And for Tootie, I love her too much to let her go and I promise to be by her side."

And from that moment, Timmy ran towards her and kiss her on the lips. He suddenly pulls away and see her face flushing red to have him kissing her in front of the fairies that were murmuring with excitement to Timmy's bold move.

"Sorry. I wanted to do that after we got home." Timmy said as he waited for Tootie's answer.

She then hold his hands and smiled happily. "Thanks. And you deserve it and what my heart wants."

The councilmen were intrigued by this and continued to ask two more questions. "Alright, Timmy, Question 3: What can you say about your fairy godparents?"

Timmy looks at them while still holding on to Tootie's. "They were like a real family to me. They always help me out with all the mistakes I've made and I thank them for it. Even though my friends have a few differences, I always knew I can count on them. Cosmo and Wanda are gonna be missed, but I would always remember them...," Timmy moves his hand and points to his heart, "...in here."

Hearing this made a few fairies cry as Jorgen was feeling warm inside to know how Timmy feels about his fairies. Suddenly, Councilmen One asked Timmy one last question. "Final question: How do you feel about Poof?"

Timmy looks at them with a calm look and said, "He's my godbrother. But for what it's worth...I would happily have him as my adopted son."

The councilmen were then smiling for approval as one of them gave him a certain piece of paper with writings on it. "In that case: We need you two to sign this."

Timmy and Tootie were curious to what they mean as pen appears out of nowhere. Without a second thought, the two teens sign on the dotted line. After it was signed, it soon disappeared.

"So guys, what did you make us sign?" Timmy asked impatiently.

Councilmen One got up and looks at them with a smile. "Timmy Turner and Tootie Maverick. You two are now officially the adopted parents of Poof."

Timmy and Tootie gasped in shock as they heard what he means. "Say what?"

"The reason why I said that is because Timmy Turner has proven himself worthy to what he has done. We know about your sins and they were enough to cause your pain. But we forgive you of your actions against Max as he deserves the perfect justice. And with you risking your life to save your girlfriend, that proves how much you have change. And with that, you are now the caretaker of Poof and when you both reach 18, your memories will never be clean. Enjoy your new life as lovers and enjoy yourselves as loving parents." Counclimen One declared as the fairies were cheering for them.

Timmy and Tootie couldn't believe this as they hugged each other. Both of them were official parents to Poof. They know they can't replace his real ones, but they will do everything to make him happy. But as Timmy opens his eyes, he gasped as he sees two figures that were pink and green. He rubs his eyes and the two figures disappeared.

"Timmy? What's wrong?" Tootie asked as she looks at him.

Timmy soon smiled as he caressed her cheek and holding her by the waist. "Nothing, Tootie. Just...some friends I saw."

**-Timmy's House-**

Timmy and Tootie were back home and tucking Poof to bed. After they came back from Fairy World, both the teens got Poof with them in the living room to talk about what has happened while they were gone for a bit.

They told Poof the news as they were hoping if he was feeling upset for them to be his replacement parents. But that turned out to be cries of joy as he was bouncing like crazy to be happy about the news. Poof may have lost his parents, but he was glad to be adopted by the right ones.

Timmy was embracing Tootie from behind as he sees Poof sleeping peacefully. "He looks so cute when he sleeps like that. I really miss it."

"I think Poof miss you more with him." Tootie then looks at Timmy. "Like I always miss you in the room."

"I know." Timmy then yawns softly as he was getting sleepy. "I'm tired."

"Same here. After what just happened today, we need the rest. And tomorrow, I bet everyone will be glad you're back." Tootie said.

"Heh. I would love that." Timmy replied before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Both the teens left the room as Tootie was now by the door. She took one last look at Poof and smiled.

"Good night, Poof. Sweet dreams." Tootie whispered as she walks to the next room.

But as she left, Poof slightly opens his left eye and smiled softly as something was said that changed everything: "Mama..." Poof closed his eye and went back to sleep.

**To Be Continued**

_So, what do you think? We are almost to the end as Timmy and Tootie are now parents! Hope you like this because I think I might be part-vamp because I did this all night! Whooo! Ahem, please comment and know that you can ask Timmy and Tootie some questions about how they did in this fanfic. Later!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Our Hearts Forevermore**

It was Friday night as family and friends came to the auditorium at Dimmsdale High to attend the Talent Show competition. Everyone was showing up to see their children showing their best talents in front of the crowd and to the judges. Right now, the two twins are performing a magic act that seems to mesmerize the crowd.

Timmy was at the back just waiting on Tootie to arrive before they come up next. He looks at his watch and sees that she was fifteen minutes late. "Hmm, I wonder where she might be."

Mr. Bickles was looking around in search of Timmy as he spotted him right by the television screen. "Oh, Timmy! It seems like the twins are going to be done soon! Where is your partner?"

"She'll be here, Mr. Bickles. She just had to do something first before coming here. You know how she is," Timmy stated as Mr. Bickles shook his head.

"Well, they are about to be done in about two more minutes. Think your partner might come before then?" Mr. Bickles then left as Timmy shook his head.

Timmy didn't mind his girlfriend being late as he actually has other things on his mind. He was happy to have Poof with him and waking up from his coma. Knowing from all the trouble he had to face, Timmy was glad to get a second chance again and have what he always wanted.

Timmy looks at his left pocket and felt a small box inside that made him smile happily. _'I hope she will be happy for what I will give her.'_

Just then, Timmy felt a tap on his shoulder as he turns to see who it was. His heart was beating fast as he sees Tootie with a beautiful look. Her hair was down and has a floral clip on the left. Her attire was now a bright yellow sundress, black shorts, and tan sandals.

"Whoa! You look beautiful, Tootie." Timmy said sincerely.

Tootie blushed as she plays with her hair. "T-Thanks. Sorry I was running late."

"It's okay, Tootie, I'm just glad that you're here. After the twins are done with their performance, we go next as the last ones to compete." Timmy stated.

"That's great, Timmy!" Tootie said. Her and Timmy heard the people cheering as the twins were finished with their magic act. They head backstage as Timmy and Tootie knew it was time for them to go on. "Ready, Timmy?"

"As always, Tootie." Timmy answered as they began to walk towards the stage.

Mr. Bickles came out and applaud for the twins. "Wow that was super! Man, this year's talent show happens to be the best thing to ever happen. Well, I hope you are ready for one last group to finish the night off as this will be a duet. Please, put your hands together for our final act: Timmy Turner and Tootie Maverick!"

The two teens came out from the back and sees the crowd cheering for them. The couple sees Tootie's parents cheering for them as Poof was laughing happily. Seeing this many people made Timmy feel like he was at the concert again.

Although Timmy was confident, Tootie was feeling a little nervous performing in front of a live audience. She does love singing, but only if it was in front of Timmy and her family. It was uneasy for her until she felt a soft hand touching hers. She looks at Timmy as he was smiling at her.

"You got me, Tootie. Don't worry about anything." Timmy spoke softly as he knew Tootie was shy to sing in front of people.

As long as Timmy was by her side, her fears and troubles were gone instantly as she can always be safe with Timmy around. "Okay."

They sat down on the stools as Timmy starts to speak. "Hey, guys! Listen, I don't have much to say, but I had such a great time after the last few months. After dealing with some things, I'm just glad to have a second chance in life. Right now, I would like to dedicate this song to a special person and I hope she can sing along with me to this."

Timmy looks at Tootie as she nodded happily to know that she was ready. Timmy smiled and starts to play his guitar as the judges did their job to see how well they perform.

"Ready, Tootie?" Timmy asked her.

Tootie took a deep breath and exhales as she looks at Timmy with a smile. "I am." She looks at the crowd as she starts to sing.

_Tootie:_  
_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._  
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_Both:_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Timmy:_  
_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_Both:_  
_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel right like_

_Both:_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_Tootie:_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_Both:_  
_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Tootie:_  
_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

They finished the song as the audience was cheering louder and a few people were crying from that heartwarming song that the those two teens played. Even one of the judges were tearing up to hear such an amazing performance. Tootie's parents clap for them as Poof was waving at them.

Timmy and Tootie got up and took a bow while having the crowd throwing roses at them. They waved to them and Tootie gave Timmy a warm hug to thank him for helping her out. "Best boyfriend ever."

Timmy smiled as he rubbed her back. "All for you, my loving girlfriend."

The judges weretallying up the score as the contestants were at the back looking at the screen. Knowing how they show off their best talents, it was the most awesome nigh for them all. Timmy could care less if they win or not. All he knows is that he was glad that Tootie got the courage to sing around people.

Mr. Bickles was then handed the envelope as everyone was now anxious to see who won the full-time scholarship. It was the moment of truth. "Looks like it's time for this year's winner/winners!" He opens the envelope and unfolds the results. "And the winners are...Timmy Turner and Tootie Maverick!"

Tootie gasped as Timmy blinked in surprise as they heard their names being called as the winners. Tootie drags her boyfriend to the stage as they were hearing the audience cheering loud and applauding. Melody was crying with joy to hear that her daughter has won the talent show with her beautiful voice. Poof pulls out a tissue and gave it to her.

"Thanks, Poof." Melody said as she blew her nose.

Timmy and Tootie were facing the crowd as they were handed a scholarship of $250,000 dollars and given other gifts as well. This was the best thing to ever happen to them as Timmy couldn't help but smile at Tootie feeling better as tears were coming down her cheeks.

"So you two, is there anything you want to say to the crowd?" Mr. Bickles said as he hands Timmy the microphone. Unable to say anything, Timmy then remembers the small box inside his pocket.

Timmy knew it may be soon, but he couldn't help but do this in front of everybody. Timmy puts the check down and held Tootie's hand. She was curious to what Timmy was planning on doing as she was about to speak. But before she knew it, Timmy was on his left knee.

Timmy then said something that shook the entire stadium with utter shock: "Will you marry me?"

Tootie's heart skips a beat as she couldn't believe that he said that. "Timmy...?"

"Tootie Maverick, you are the best girl to ever have. My life was complete and utter hell when I had to survive it all. The pain I had inside me was too much to bear as it almost killed me. But when I see you, I feel free and happy. I almost lost everything: My friends, my adopted son, my dog...and you. And in my heart, I will make sure to love you and protect you from anything that comes at us. I will always be there for you no matter what. So, Tootie Maverick, will you marry me?" Timmy said full-heartedly as he shows her a diamond ring.

Tootie was speechless to say anything as tears were coming down her cheeks more. This was the most romantic thing that Timmy has ever done as she was feeling greay joy inside her as she had Timmy put the ring on her. It fits perfectly and Tootie looks at him getting up.

Tootie nods her head and said, "Yes! I will marry you, Timmy Turner!" And with that said, Timmy and Tootie kissed while the audience cheered for them. Everyone, including the cotestants, cheered for them at it was the most touching moment that Timmy ever made.

They pulled away from the kiss and embraced each other as tears were flowing down to the ground.

**-The Afterlife-**

_From another world, Tommy looks down at Timmy and smiled happily for what a brave thing he did. "Heh, the Big Man really made it happen." He looks up the sky while playing with his guitar. "Thanks, dude…"_

**-Timmy's P.O.V.-**

Well, there you have it! A boy who almost lost everything has gotten what he even needed for a long time: Love. I'm glad I did because my life with Trixie would be the biggest mistake I will ever make in my entire life. Just being right beside Tootie is the best thing to ever happen to me.

Tootie and I graduated early at Dimmsdale High and got married a few weeks after that. Our friends and family came to the wedding and it was the best day for her. That and hearing the news that Tootie was pregnant. This happened during our honeymoon and we were very happy to know that we were going to be parents.

And in the most shocking news, Veronica, Chad, and Tad were arrested an accessory to murder after giving Trixie a concealed weapon to almost kill Tootie and making Trixie commit suicide. Also, they were charged with hacking into the school network to change their grades and making them pass their classes easily.

Mr. Crocker, surprisingly, is dating Ms. Claymore (Think dark-haired sexy nurse) and he got over his fairy theories as he also moved out of his mother's house. It seems that he also changed himself as Ms. Claymore was the one to make the first move.

Chester decides to travel the world with Emma as he heard how his dad was going to be awarded the MVP award for Major League Baseball. And hearing from A.J., he successfully made a serum to cure cancer and any fatal diseases around the world. Soon after, he met a nice girl and they got engaged.

Vicky was released from jail and changed her ways after the things she has done for abusing children for her years. She came home and apologized to everyone as they forgive her. Soon after, she left Dimmsdale and moved to another state to start a new life as a nice caretaker for orphans.

Chip Skylark left Masquerade Massacre to start living a normal life as always while he makes me the new frontman for the band. Michael approved for the idea as I decided to take the offer. Michael and Valerie started dating and Drake left the band to see an old friend again after missing her for 10 years.

And as for me and Tootie, we left Dimmsdale as I sold the house and we relocated to Italy as our new home. But that was after Tootie gave birth to two loving twins named Tammy and Tommy. Tommy was my idea since I sensed a little of my other self in him. Tootie became a bestselling author for both her poetry book called _**Reckless Love and Pain**_ and her life story about how two souls lost into the world and surviving the hardship in their journey.

Yeah. My life is better than I ever thought of. But I know that Cosmo and Wanda are watching from above to see how great my life is right now. I keep my promise to them that Poof will be in safe hands with me and Sparky will make sure of that.

I know I've done some things that I'm not proud of for what I did and didn't do, but I was given this chance to make it better for when I breathe a part of life every day. And with my new family with me, I can finally relax with a peace of mind. I didn't need numerous wishes to make one girl love me; I only knew that she was the one I get lost in to.

**The End!**

_Annnnd…..cut! There you have it! And this took me almost a month-and-a- half to finish this fanfic. Hope you like it and know that I will make another FOP fanfic again someday. But right now, I know it was short, but I got nothing. Oh, thank Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran with the best duet __**Everything Has Changed**__ and Butch Hartman for the best Nickelodeon cartoon show to ever be made. Thank you and goodnight! Later!_


End file.
